Académie Légion Etrangére
by 7rabbits
Summary: Welcome to the Académie Légion Etrangére or the Elite Legion of Assassins as some like to say. Natsuki Kuga got accepted to the one academy that trains the deadliest assassins in the world. WARNING; cases of profane language, blood and well sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you say finish one before you get to the second! But I couldn't help myself and this story is one I've actually been wanting to write for the longest time... Thoughts are in italic. And well review to you heart's content! More info will be given in the following intros.**

**_Académie Légion Etrangére_**

Emerald orbs looked at the file in her hands for the twentieth time,

_Académie Légion Etrangére huh? It sure does sound fancy... So let's go over the program again._

It was her fourteenth day, which meant the final hours that will forever more change the course of her life.

First Day- In the legion Information Center for Reception, Information, and Terms of contract.

_Well, done already. Although that terms of condition did sound questionable. One tends to think things over when a terms of contract talks about possible death in your 4 year program in like -what every paragraph? Well if I cared for my life that much I sure would have worked in an ice cream parlor._

And the next two minutes following was spent with the thoughts of herself serving ice cream in a probably the most ridiculous uniform. The fore coming twenty minutes was spent shaking of the virtual imagery from her mind. When she finally succeed, her attention was back on the file.

Preselection - 1 to 3 days in a legion Recruitment Center (Japan-Sendai) for confirmation of motivation, initial medical check-up , finalizing enlistment papers, and signing the possible 4 year contract.

_4 years... Pretty much like going to university, only my physics class will consist of how to blow somebody's head in many ways science allows us. Hehe._

Selection - 1 to 10 days. In the Recruitment and Selection Center in Sendai for Psychological tests, personality tests (complementary to the psychological tests), logic tests (with maximum education requirements), medical exam and physical condition tests, motivation and security interviews, and confirmation or denial of selection.

_Man was that a pain in the ass. And that logic test! Maximum education requirement my ass! Even a high school student would know that, well not that I know what a normal high school student would know but whatever...! I better not go under a program with bunch of idiots. Arghh... Well, confirmation is today and I guess in a few hours I will know what happens to me. Not that I don't mind being an ordinary absolutely fucking fantastic army elite but when it's supposedly worldwide acclaim that this 'Academy Legion Whatever' trains the world's greatest assassins, one tends to listen the advice I guess. Ughh I'm going mad already, stop thinking and get dressed will you Kuga. _

The moment Natsuki Kuga finished putting on her trainee uniform, her room phone rang breaking the blue haired girl's deadly concentration.

''This is Kuga, #705.'' She quickly replied with a tinge of excitement in her voice.

''You're expected in the conference room, building-A 2019, soldier.''

''Yes sir.''

She put the phone down and looked at the file for the 21st time, and image of a exquisite building reflecting on her eyes.

''Alright! Let's get our smoking ass to the building.'' she talked to herself, checking her stunning image one last time in the mirror.

There stood an intimidating woman probably aged somewhere between her late twenties. She had the aura of Julius Caesar, ready to conquer the world with a single glance of her cobalt-blue eyes. Her long jet black hair stood as the greatest contrast, it's magnificence close to the one standing in front of her. Everything is a contrast Natsuki thought, a perfect harmony of contrasts; her almost transparent whitish skin, her apparent blue veins carrying the toxicated blood, again those eyes, her pink lips, damn this woman would give any Hollywood star run for her money. And the black uniform just glorified everything in double as if she needed any more glorification.

''Natsuki Kuga, 21 years old, female, birth origin is unknown, orphan at birth, took by the foundation of Searrs at the age 7 as she showed signs of not-so average intelligence. Acquired many decorations, medals and trophies, one being the youngest girl with the highest killing score. Left the army but her loyalty still lies with the Searrs. And well, then somehow you learned about ALE and showed up on our doorsteps. Interesting, may I ask how you did so?''

_Man this woman's voice is... is.. I don't know what adjective! And you always find your adjective Kuga!_

''Excuse me sir?'' the blue haired soldier tried her best to put together the pieces on what exactly her higher ranked asked of her.

''How did you know about ALE soldier, because sure as hell we are spending millions of dollars so that nobody knows of ALE. We pick you, you don't pick us. We come after you, sometimes even hunt you, but never in history did one appear by simply just taking the plane and showing up at the recruitment. Whatever intelligence you have, I would like the learn the name of it, so that I can put it on our priority list to watch out. ''

The woman's intense gaze took nearly everything from Natsuki not to break the eye contact.

''To be honest sir, I did not learn of ALE through any intelligence but mere coincidence.''

Honesty was always good. Especially if you're facing probably one of the most dangerous woman on the earth.

''How so?'' the figure inquired.

''Well sir, I was at a mission in Russia to kill a certain Baron. But long story short, quite early in the evening I learned I was not the only one who had the same mission. And you know how ugly it gets when competition arises. I beat my competitor but mostly by luck, and later on found her in my hotel room which was not known even by the officials themselves. Apparently she had admired my talent, and was or is a student of ALE. She was the one that simply ordered me to appear at the recruitment.''

''And you simply thought... why not?'' a faint pleasure behind the cobalt-blue eyes was visible.

''Exactly so sir. It was the first time I faced death. No one had ever came that close to me unless I wanted so, and she could simply eliminate me before I could even say fiddlesticks. I'm highly praised for my intelligence so it should not be a surprise. I know when I'm overpowered, and frankly I do not like it one bit. Therefore I want to be the best. So I listened to the best that I've met so far in my life.'' Her cheeks blushed faintly. Why was she blushing now at all times.

_Well, that memory always makes you blush. But not now for fucks sake!_

''Well Kuga, truth be told whether you showed up here or not, you were going to be picked up anyways. Like I said our job is to find the best. Yet due to political confrontations your supposed pick up was delayed a year. But certainly you showed everyone in the high-up that you haven't really missed much from your first year.''

''My first year sir?''

''Yes. You will be starting as a second year legion. We do not see the need for Engagé Volontaire which is the first year training. Pack up tonight, you and the rest of the chosen ones which seems pretty low in number yet greater in quality this year, will be flying to the Academy in four hours to be exact.''

The woman with black hair rose up from her seat and put a genuine smile on her face, she walked next to the athletic figure and offered her hand.

''Congratulations. You have been promoted from being a soldier to Legion. I, personally have high hopes for you, and will test my hopes in every chance I got.''

Natsuki rose up from her seat abruptly her heart racing a tempo faster. She gracefully accepted the hand offered to her and said her thank you's. So she was in. What now was a new beginning in her life to be the deadliest... But before she walked out, she had to know.

''Sorry sir.''

''Yes, Legion. Was there something else?'' A brow was raised in anticipation.

''May I learn your name?''

The woman in front of her smiled briefly.

''Yes you may Legion. Since there will be a day and we'll be on the opposite ends of a sniper scope, checking each other out.'' the smiled turned into a faint grin before the woman continued.

''Chikane. Chikane Himemiya. Remember it well.''

''I will sir.''

And Natsuki Kuga walked out of the conference room mentally noting down the first name whose owner she one day admired to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter 2 is up! PLease do review so I can make up my mind on whether to let it go or keep on writing... Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**Thanks to MissIzzyB & TheDistiller for the first comments ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**- **RATS & EXPLOSIVES**

''Hey, I have a problem.''

A symphony was being conducted by the sound of empty shells falling on the ground. Shizuru Fujino looked curiously to her close friend's eyes.

''Ara, can't it wait after we take down the 40 angry man firing at us?''

She ducked down to change her fifth magazine in her Famas, a French-made automatic bullpup-style automatic rifle.

''Okay Shiz. I'm only telling this to you and I don't want to hear anything from Sunshine later on.''

She could see the seriousness in her friend's face, which usually meant a ridicule topic involving interactions below the torso in human anatomy.

''Oh dear Lord.'' she fired another round, crimson orbs detecting every movable object, and bringing down every target without a miss. There were just too many of them, that was their problem.

''Last night I didn't have orgasm. I mean, I always have my orgasms Shiz! I tried taking Viagra. Popped one, popped two. I've been eating them like Skittles.'' grayish eyes locked on crimson in anticipation.

If their current geographical position had been anywhere else beside the current, Shizuru Fujino would take her sweet time to tease her close friend.

''It's my sincere hope that you are aware of the fact that your chromosomes lack a certain Y. You're a woman Anh, consequently Viagra works on men.''

The duo turned back to take down another 4 men, Anh Lu smirked when all of them were clean head shots.

''Well is there a pill for us?''

''I do not presume so, no.''

''Well what the fuck are those scientists working on then..! If I'm not gonna be able to have my daily relaxation then do not expect me to clean up this messy world from all the trash.''

''Ara, I'll make sure to take the topic up to them. Now do you have a plan B?''

Shizuru was getting bored of their current mission. It felt as if they were in the practice range of the Academy but the amount of targets didn't seem to lessen. They were growing in population even faster than the March Hares and it annoyed Shizuru Fujino to her core. She preferred missions with more complexity, less like a war scene from Saving Private Ryan. She mentally congratulated herself for choosing ''The Intimates'' as her major in the Academy. Only a few more of these missions for the sake of newcomers and then the real fun was going to begin.

''I just want the fun in my playtime back... And tell me again Shiz, why do we have these two scared shitless rookies with us again?''

''Because we're role models Anh.''

''Did we pick them? I don't believe I've noticed them ever before. It is understandable though since they lack major on the looks department. But if we did, I think all this missions are creating an adverse effect on my brain.'' Gorgeous slim body shifted to catch a quick glimpse of the rookies, trying their best stand their position but poorly doing so.

''They were assigned. We weren't given a say. Though the blond is not that bad I guess. She did took down 8.''

The brunette copied her friend and pitied the two rookies. It was somewhat a though mission, for a rookie at least...

''Please Shizuru. When I took you on your first mission you were like the fucking Grim Reaper. And you were and still is the best piece of ass this Academy has seen close tie to me and Sunshine.

''Ara, thank you... Now, I think I'm getting bored. Shall we end this nonsense once and for all? We have to attend tonight's welcoming ceremony as well and I'd rather be in a presentable shape and at least have time to take a shower.''

The woman took her time to analyze her hair condition. All the explosions and what nots created a stress on the honey colored brows as her hair meant the worlds to her.

''Indeed. All right, you two rookies start shooting at somebody! Shoot! Shoot!''

Four woman raised up with the command and poured hell over their targets. One by one men started to fell on the ground like flies.

''Ara, I'm out.'' Porcelain hands re-checked the black assault vest.

''I got two rounds left Lieutenant!'' a small looking girl shouted back.

''Well, that just means you haven't been shooting! What the hell do you think this is? Funfair?!'' grayish eyes pierced into the ordinary brown as the owner shivered in fear.

''I'm out too Lieutenant!'' the second rookie, also nicked by one Shizuru Fujino as the blond replied back with excitement in her voice.

''Ara, and that just means you've been aiming for that flock of birds. All these guns in here, and none of us got any bullets?'' The crimson orbs looked around finally settling on her friend.

''I got one, in my hip!'' came the joyful reply.

''Ara.. you're hit! Are you fine?'' Things were not going according to the plan. This was bad.

''I just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm inhumanly fine... Or all those Viagra do serve a purpose in female body, one that was never tested for.'' The combination of the childish look and the devilish grin resulted in an escape of an enchanting laugh from the honey haired woman. She really did love her friend. Very much so.

''I believe it is time to relay on more unconventional plans Anh, seeing this will take more time than I intend to give. You two, cover for Lieutenant!'' she commanded facing the rookies who complied the order in mere seconds. Porcelain fingers reached for the assault vest once again, only this time skipping the empty pouches and reaching for the big candy.

''Hello beautifuls. I believe it is time for the fat lady to stop singing.'' and with that Anh watched her best friend jump over holding two explosives on each hand and making a run towards the enemy line. The rest was a view two rookies never forget for the rest of their short lives.

* * *

''Do you hear that ringing in your ears? That 'eeeeeeeeee'? That's the sound of your ear cells dying, like their swan song. Once it's gone you'll never hear that frequency again. Enjoy it while it lasts. Or on second thought I don't think I'll let you enjoy it much for long.''

Anh Lu aimed for between the brows, in a millisecond there stood a clean hole sprouting red fluid.

''Was that plan B?'' she turned back to her honey haired friend.

''Ara it was plan C of course!'' a childish grin showed itself.

''That was reckless, that was stupid, and that was dangerous Shizuru. I'm telling mommy...'' mischievous glint locked on the crimson.

''You wouldn't dare!'' widened orbs wished for the lustrous cobalt blue eyes to be bluffing.

''Watch me. By the way, you blond, did they give the rally coordinates yet?''

''Hai Lieutenant! We are supposed to go down there.'' and a finger pointed down on the ground. Both Shizuru and Anh looked at the direction quizzically. Down there could only mean... the sewers?

''Ara...'' a displeasure appeared on the calm face.

''No way in hell. Tell them we have a style and image to protect.'' Anh shrugged. It was out of the question.

''Umm... These were the orders Lieutenant and we lost contact when the explosions went off...'' the said blond dropped her head to their destination apologetically.

''I guess you'll have to take a shower twice Shizuru.'' and nudged her friend as she walked past.

''It seems to be. But remind me to bring this certain moment in this weeks conference.''

''Will surely do so. Pack up rookies we're going for a party with rats and other diseases.''

''Anh, you know all those stuff that we flushed down the toilet? Well its back, and it's pissed off.''

Anh gave a small laugh. She didn't care really. As long as she was in the company of her two best friend she would gladly go down to hell and bring Hades down on his knees for a mission. Her eyes drifted to the figure walking in front of her. She remembered her first encounter with Shizuru, well everyone else on the universe who met Shizuru Fujino remembered as well, if they were left to live to reminisce that is, but for Anh Lu it was a particular memory she would forever hold on to; it was love at first sight. The innocent looking newcomer had proved everyone wrong in mere days with her accomplishments and that was exactly why the duo let Shizuru in, to form the legendary Trio. Even though the girl was one year younger than them, the cool figure of the Kyoto born had stepped on to the Academy grounds knowing she already owned the place. Shizuru reminded her of those exotic deadly flowers, which ate flies for the breakfast. All pretty from afar and deadly when walked into her range. Anh was a player, or slut to be honest since she didn't give a damn for the labels. Yet for the second time in her life- first being Alyssa Searrs, whom she had not formed a sexual relationship merely because their tastes in women was similar, making them rivals rather than lovers- Anh Lu just wanted the simple pleasure of having a certain person in 'her life' rather than her 'bed.' That is not to say she didn't try... She tried countless times when Shizuru was just a first year but to no avail, until she learned the news that her best friend Alyssa had beat her to it. Or as the following days showed, it was more like Shizuru had beat them both. Shizuru's and Alyssa's relationship never took off from the point of occasional intercourses yet the trio never felt awkward and soon they merely became 'just friends' never breaking the code of conduct ever again. And now On their third year of friendship which would equal a thirty year one in an ordinary normal human life scale, the infamous Trio ruled the ALE to their heart's content, so much that Anh Lu dreaded the end of this year.

''Oh bloody hell. These are not normal rats Shizuru I tell you.''

''I believe they are a special breed called-''

''Big motherfuckers? Look over there! There is a papa rat humping the shit out of this mama rat. No, he's straight pile driving her!'' her fingers excitedly pointed over to the humping figures.

''Now that information could have been left out for further mental remembrance Anh.'' Shizuru shrugged.

''But they fuck just like us!'' And man was that incredible or what.

Soon the moonlight shone upon the four figures that arrived on their rally point where a vehicle and two woman stood, one of the figures clearly fidgeting.

''Ah civilization once again.'' the honey haired women let out a sigh as she dreamed of the hot shower waiting for her.

''Tonight was an unnecessary pain in the ass. Or hip to be exact.''

They started walking towards the monstrous vehicle as the only sound after two hour of bullet cases was the far away melody of the sirens.

''I believe it will get much better later on when you personally welcome all the newcomers.''

Shizuru nudged her friend playfully when she was sure the rookies were nowhere in sight, knowing very well how the welcoming procedure went for her best friend.

''Amen to that!'' Cobalt blue eyes shined with greater glimmer effect. Now all she had to do was stop by Youko, get the annoying bullet out, and her hip hopefully wouldn't affect her performance tonight. Man, did she need to bed a fresh tonight... All was good. Another mission had passed by and the presence of her best friend didn't just made it bearable but something she could never get enough of. Maybe Alyssa and Shizuru would work together with her after Academy. Now talk about Charlie's angels... Although since Anh counted herself as the Charlie himself, she wasn't sure about the third angel. She decided to give extra attention to tonight's welcoming party, there had to be an angel wandering off somewhere right? She was brought back from her Angel world when she heard her Captain's annoyed voice.

''I can't believe you guys. Do you get up in the morning, call each other up - "Good morning, Anh." "Good morning, Shizuru." "How are you doing?" "Ai'ight." "So, how are we going to fuck up the captain's life today?" "Gee, I don't know, I don't know... Ooh, look! How about 22 cars and a boat, totalled? How did hell you sink a boat?''

There stands no single soul that takes pleasure in the company of a whining woman. But both Shizuru and Anh had deep respect for their Captain as to give out an apologetic smile in sync.

''Ara, to be honest captain the boat was just in the way and we had no time to go around it.''

''Get your asses on the vehicle! You look an' smell like shit. We got a ceremony to run tonight!''

''Hai hai!'' Both girls grinned as they jumped into the vehicle.

The night was far from coming to an end...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! It's those reviews that keep me writing ^^ I know you were confused when Natsuki had relations with Searrs and well Alyssa bears the same surname.... Hope this chapter gives a clue on what to come :)**

**Thank you again! Keep up the reviews please.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shizuru Fujino opened her eyes to the sound of a knock coming from her suite.

''Shiz are you in?'' came the also familiar voice.

''Haii, come in, I'm in the bath.''

''Hello there gorgeous.''

''Hey Alyssa. My, somebody sure looks charming as always.''

''Certainly same could be said for you. I always said you look your best when nude.''

''Ara, thank you.'' as the heavenly body shifted in her bath the sound of ice cubes clinging together was heard.

''I still can't come to a logical conclusion.''

''On what exactly? My services at your disposal...''

''How on earth you can sink in to a tub of Antarctic every freaking night. You have a messed up understanding of hygiene Shizuru.''

It was true. It was a ritual Shizuru Fujino had disciplined over the years. Of course this course of habit had a story behind, of a little girl taught to perform Misogi under the waterfalls of Kyoto. It was the only private time the little blond girl shared with her father, as her elder showed the little, the way of life. Any child if not had been Shizuru would probably die of pneumonia before his or hers sixth birthday. It was the only memory she had of the handsome figure she remembered to adore, and when he was killed before her eighth birthday, the young girl made a promise to hold her end of the promise even on the coldest nights of winter. After fourteen years, the ritual had turned into sinking to a tub full of ice cubes of every shape and lying down for twenty minutes before switching to a warmer shower and sometimes not even that.

''Everyone has their own ways of clearing their conscious and soul Aly. You of all people should understand ne?''

Now that was another story. A story only few people knew but many whom she had bedded had also seen. People who had witnessed Alyssa Searrs' alluring naked form would notice a magnificent piece of art imprinted on porcelain skin, on her right scapula. Oblivious to it's meaning one would appreciate the pretty looking collage of what one would say 'symbols', yet the people who were close to the celestial blond knew very well that all those symbols stood for a matching soul whose body had been sent to hell/heaven by the hands of same woman.

''Ah, at least I won't die in the procedure Shizuru, the same can not be said for you.''

''Ara, I heard people die from contaminated needles.''

''Oh don't be such a prude.''

''Hai hai. Can you pass me the towel please.''

''Here.''

_Yes of course we are friends... And will be forever, till the end of my last breath, I tend to keep it that way. But my God, how did I exactly let this woman go..? Hehehe. Don't be an idiot now Alyssa, you never had her, she had you. She will always have you, and you'll always be there for her. _

She looked at the astral euphoric figure rising from the tub. Everything seemed delicately molded by the hands of God if indeed there was one. Well, Alyssa was pretty sure a God did exist, and her conclusion did not come from her observation of complex mechanism of the nature but from the woman in front of her. And the only thing that separated Shizuru from the ones occupying mount of Olympus were few little flaws only Anh and Alyssa knew. One particular flaw though was incomprehensible to both Anh and Alyssa.

_Even the Gods fall in love Shizuru. Yet your love never went beyond the generic pleasure of saying 'Ara I believe, I loved that meal...' And even with that you have your doubts..._

Aly Searrs remembered the answer those lush pink lips gave when asked of love,

''Well they do say love is blind right? Where one can not see what's in front of her, accidents bound to happen.''

And that was the end of their short conversation. It was an unnecessary confusion that occurred by bad judgement and resulted in worse consequences to pay. That was what Shizuru Fujino believed in with all her logic. But love and logic rarely tango together.

''So are you going to tell me why you look extra dashing tonight? I know the ceremony does not hold the same value as it holds for Anh.''

''Truth be told, I'm expecting somebody tonight.''

''Ara, who?''

''Do you remember the Russian job from last year?''

''Very clearly... You are not telling me...'' there was a mild shock in those crimson eyes as the owner turned in all her glamour to the blond resting on the wall.

''...that the woman- or girl who beat you is a first year?'' Shizuru purred the remaining words. Well this was interesting news.

''Technically she would be a second year.'' Aly replied with calm demeanor, eyes closed, a faint smile apparent on thin lips.

Shizuru's heart notched up a tempo as she dropped the towel down on the bathroom floor and her naked form passed her friend to walk to her drawer. She clearly remembered the night Alyssa came back from her mission, walking directly into Shizuru's suité without stopping at her own. Alyssa's face was pale of a ghost's, yet a mischievous grin was on her lips. Her friend could tell something annoying yet at the same time entertaining had occurred. She had rarely seen Alyssa so off balance, her physical condition screamed exhaust and weary but her mental condition reflected on her eyes said otherwise. It could not be the failure of a job, of that Shizuru was sure. One could either die or finish the job, and since the blond stood stiff in her arms it only meant the job was done. After calming down Alyssa had told of her encounter with a girl who turned out to have the same mission as her. She barely uttered the words of her defeat at first, but soon calmed down and described a talent which she had come to admire. It was this admiration that Alyssa had let the girl live, and man was that a present to be thankful for. Till that day Shizuru had imagined the woman Alyssa so dazedly talked about. How she would look like, how she would talk, act, walk... You see in this line of bussiness , the best were merely couple of people. An assasin never really gradutes into a life of security, if anything this four years of her life would be the safiest she would ever be. So Shizuru knew every one that needed to be known. Their lives, styles, habbits and most importantly their flaws... And this mystery girl was... well mystery.

''My... Tonight does seem to be interesting after all.'' Her honey colored hair was now more brownish from wetness. Porcelain hands reached for the drawer that had french influence, thin brows ceased as one on the right raised up a little. Which one to wear... Which one to wear... A heart aching collection of lingerie called for her. She decided on a pair of black lingerie by Agent Provocateur. After successfully putting on her underwear her hands reached for the matching stockings, before putting on though she put her feet on the bed and checked the moisterizing level of her leg. If there was one thing Shizuru Fujino couldn't stand, it was the rough unmoisturized look of a skin. The moment she noticed one, she felt the unstoppable urge to run over with a pair of cream in her hands. Of course this peculiar obsession was known through out the academy, needless to say when winter knocked on the door every girl threw themselves under the harsh, cold wind so that their lips would get chapped. And by the end of the day one lucky girl would definitely have the pleasure to be kissed by the infamous Shizuru Fujino. Since it is hard to carry a moisturizing cream with you at all times, Shizuru found that saliva served a close remedy.

Alyssa opened her eyes to find her friend putting on her stockings with same delicacy and focus as of a tea ceremony. She couldn't help but smirk, if there was one name to be assigned as 'the femme fatale' in this world, she would definitely vote for her friend without a doubt. After her interesting notion Alyssa's mind went back to the topic at hand.

''You know the funny part is Shiz, when I came back, the first thing I did was a background check. And guess what came up.''

''Beats me.''

Alyssa could see that her friend at the moment gave more attention to what dress she would wear than the anonymous girl of topic.

''The infamous she, is the most valuable asset my dear daddy holds on to.''

There was a pause just as Alyssa expected. Porcelain face showed it self from her wardrobe.

''You are telling me she works for your dad?'' A brow was raised maliciously.

''No actually, there was no sign of an assignment under Searrs codes, it seems Searrs just supported her, educated her and then sent her to the army...'' And now it was Alyssa's turn to pause. She knew the scenario all too well and she planned to do something about it.

''Which only means he has high hopes for the girl, her life lefts me with so many deja vus...'' she kept on.

''Are you planing to confront her then?'' a doze of worry was mixed into the malignant look. Shizuru hated the Searrs corporation, she hated anyone who dared to hurt her friends. Her friends was her family.

''Evidently...''

''You know I always wondered wondered something...'' a wicked little smirk was formed.

''Huh?'' Alyssa locked on the crimson orbs.

''You said you couldn't help but steal a kiss from this mystery girl. Now..was it a good old fashioned american kiss or are we talking about the infamously superior french version?''

The blond couldn't help but laugh at the wicked beauty in front of her. She shook her head and her lips formed a silent no comment.

''Party pooper.'' a small pout emerged. ''So how do I look? Too much Cavalli?''

In less than a second the girl's façade had turned from corrupt to a pout and then to angelic. Alyssa took in the form in front of her. Where could she start? How do you define perfection?

''I'll certainly call Roberto right now and tell them their new campaign face is standing right in front of me. Whoever chose Kate Moss certainly never met you.'' those words were accompanied by a handsome smile.

''Ara, so you do posses manners. Thank you sweetheart.'' And with that Alyssa Searrs received a cute little peck on her cheek.

''Why, thank you. Now who is your cavalry for the night? Me or Anh?'' the blond asked with covered anticipation.

''Neither.'' was the short reply as the gorgeous figure put on her heels.

''Who?'' was the incredulous question.

''Tomoe.''

And then there was silence, like the one before the thunderstorm.

''The Marguerite?! What the hell Shizuru?'' if there was one person Alyssa couldn't stand, it was Tomoe Marguerite in bold capital letters.

''Be nice Aly, I'm not fond of the girl either but she was so persistent that I was about to suffocate, and certainly neither of you could be found when I needed you. It's you twos sex drive that is at fault. Plus it is only for the appearances. I do not plan to mingle or dance with anybody besides you two and maybe a cute little fresh as a la carte.''

''This is nonsense. Anyways ditch her as fast as you can. I'm off, have to stop by Anh as well.''

Saying Alyssa sears was pissed would be a slight understatement. She needed to get our of Shizuru's suité before the annoying little bitch arrived, sheding blood before the cocktail was a no no.

''See you downstairs then Lieutenant.''

''You too sexy.'' And with that the blond exited her friend's room.

Shizuru finished the final touches on her mild make up and checked her reflection on the mirror one final time. A knock on her door a bit early that she expected followed by.

''Ara, you look very handsome Tomoe-san.'' Shizuru Fujino never forgot her manners even if she disliked the figure so apparently lusted for her.

''You... you look stunning Shizuru.'' A displease for lack of suffixes appeared on the porcelain face but her mask was on the very next moment.

''Thank you. Now shall we go?''

Shizuru took the arm offered to her and walked the hallway that would lead the path to the ceremony hall.

_Ara ara... I hope this year will be better than the previous..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I'm taking things slow so bear with me... ^^ My thank yous to Gurj, Zaki-kun, Harley Quinn, Indiobototd, Roselia Rose, Alexissa2, Titpom, Zimmergage, MissizzyB, and many other I might have forgotton for the reviews, alerts and favs!!**

**And of course a special thank you to scorching soul; red crovette indeed ^^ (I actually replied to your pm but the site crashed and well I was too lazy to rewrite, forgive me ne?)**

**Enjoy! And please review to your heart's content.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

''I can't believe you used me as bait!'' Chie Harada whined. This morning's drill hadn't exactly went as planned. Or at least the way the handsome girl thought it would be.

''Oh, get over it Chie.'' Nao Yuuki walked next to her friend, giving all her attention to the nail file at her hand. A long day had come to an end, or more like started for the deadly red hair since she had many plans for tonight.

''You suck. Why do you do that all the time?'' hands followed a routine of going through the short black hair. Quizzical eyes searched for an answer for the internal loop of trimming one's nail.

''Because there's something bad inside of me. This keeps it from getting out. .'' A shrug. It was a worldwide fact after all. Nail files hold the same sentiments of a stress ball for the red haired beauty.

''Why can't you just be nice once in a while?''

''Because the world isn't nice.. What the fuck Chie, these words coming from an assassin to be? Did my little game today took a part of your brain along with your integrity?''

''One day God shall grant me the opportunity to turn the tables around Spider.'' And Chie Harada thrived for that day.

But her sentence had created an adverse effect on the red hair, and a sinister smirk formed.

''Chie Chie... Who do you think God really favors in the web? The spider, or the fly? ''

Nao Yuuki had her down. Touché. Zero to one.

''Go to hell.'' Chie Harada tried her very best to keep the score off her mind.

''Will probably do so, with you following my steps like usual...''

But to no avail, it was now zero to two.

''Whatever. Hey, who is that girl Mai talking to on our table? I do not believe I've ever seen her.''

''Beats me, you're the intelligence. But I don't think such sexy pants could have gone unnoticed. Let's go Romeo.''

Two figures approached their reserved table one brow raised. Who exactly was this mysterious girl Mai Tokiha was talking to?

* * *

The whole ordeal of recruitment, flying up and down through the Japan, packing in and out had taken it's toll on Natsuki Kuga. And the moment she had arrived at the ALE her presence was requested in what the institution called 'Welcoming Ceremony.' Right now, the blue haired girl was sitting in an extravagantly furnished saloon that appeared to be a ball room enough to capacitate 300 people, or women in her case. She was slightly disturbed by the mixture of perfume in the air for she was pretty sure ozone layer would show decrease like %10 after tonight. She was very thankful to unknown people behind her choice of a dress, since never in her life had she packed an evening gown in her luggage. And the scenery in front of her showed that she would be the black swan among the many white if it hadn't been for the dress lying on her bed. And the fact that it suited her tastes was just something to be extra happy about. So currently she was sitting on a table which had her name plate on, chatting with what appeared to be a group of people close if not same age as hers. She looked at their faces once again, memorizing the flush of information that was poured down on her. In such short time she had learned the girl sitting on her right was Mai Tokiha. Her first impression was the large bust size of the girl which the blue haired girl couldn't help but notice. The girl seemed nice, she was a second year ALE, specializing at martial arts. The ever so chatty person on her left was Chie Harada, and Natsuki Kuga knew whatever information she needed about her school was locked for further use in the girl's brain. She was aiming to be a master mind or intelligence, Natsuki's initial thought was that this girl did not prefer to get her hands dirty. And the red haired girl looking back at her with piercing light green eyes was Nao Yuuki, or spider or something. All those nicknames flying in the air was hard to follow. Now, Yuuki as much as Natsuki gathered, was right the opposite of Harada and more like her kind, the ones who believed death should be delivered with great delicacy and upright personal. There was a word of her wanting to be an 'intimate' but Natsuki didn't really understand what that meant, it was a topic to gather intel later on. The rest of the occupants of the oval table did not concern Natsuki, since she could tell they were not ranked high among the ALE halls. So the blue haired girl focused her attention once again to her future friends to be.

''So Natsuki, how was the army? I bet you meet a lot of cute guys. Just like Sex and the City ne?Only in sexier uniforms.'' it was a question directed to the raven by Tokiha Mai.  
''Oh for fucks sake Mai. Somebody cancel the damn cable!'' Chie Harada raised her hands in an overly dramatized pray.

''Ugh. I could say I met a lot of guys, but same could not be said for their physical appearance or the excellence of their wit.'' was the short curt reply. But apparently this particular answer had triggered a spark among the other two of her companions.

''Well, welcome to the heavenly deli! Pick to your heart's content! You are the first to jump a year so by the start of this week you'll be known all through the school. Any meat is yours, if not mine.'' Chie Harada whispered the joyful words with a trademark wink following it by.

''Thank you.. I guess.''

As the hall fulled by the minute, all eyes turned into a group of four, walking to the little stage set up. Natsuki Kuga followed every gaze until it landed on an all too familiar figure of a blond. Right that instant she forced back a blush as the memories started to play on an endless loop. There stood a beautiful blond thief that stole Natsuki Kuga's first kiss. When she tried to look elsewhere she was captivated by a crimson blood. What was this E! Entertainment counting down the hottest females on earth?!

_Red eyes? Holy shit. Is it even possible? Well my bluish hair is not so common, or none to be exact either- but still! Red eyes?! They look... they look so... vivid, and.. disturbing..._

Her eyes followed the four figure as the hall slowly fell silent and a figure approached the stage, checking if everything was at place.

''Who are those?'' was the inevitable question by Natsuki.

''They are the best.'' was the inevitable answer by Nao Yuuki.

''Alright Natsuki do you see the glamorous 4 standing over there?'' Chie seemed rather excited Natsuki noticed, her eyes were glimmering with extra shine, and in time the blue haired girl would learn every piece of information to be given or taken created the same effect on the girl.

''Yes.''

''Alright. As the head of all information, I shall give you the small brief which I would like to call ALE 101. Well, meet the bloodpack. In order of glamor from left to right, the green asymmetrical haircut, far from the cuteness of her last name, is Tomoe Marguerite, also known inside the academy walls as the Bloodsucker. Double meaning in choice of her nickname of course, it's a known gossip that she is not satisfied unless her bedsheets is stained either with her blood or her company's during sexual course. Basically with Tomoe Marguerite bed equals blood, unlike typical vampires, her fangs are located in her vagina. It's okay if you're into that stuff of course, no judgment or anything. She ranks number 4 in the academy, and she is also an ''intimate'' in the making. Next to her, or more like away from her as possible as courtesy rules apply, is Anh Lu and Alyssa Searrs. It's hard to tell who ranks higher, since they are both a legend. It's their final year and every single flesh in this academy they wished has warmed their bed. We like to call Alyssa Searrs, Verlaine. Get the joke? You know.. Paul Verlaine. She is a poet with who uses gun as her pen and blood for words. Her poems share the theme of fatality and sex. Next to her is Anh Lu, who had the highest score ever until... well ,will come to that. Anh Lu is mostly known as.. playboy actually. People just think it's suitable enough for her. The one standing next to her is the legendary Shizuru Fujino. Now she is another case. Although being a year younger than the rest she is ranked number one in this academy. She broke every possible record there ever was in her first month, demanding everyone's admiration unconditionally. She has many nicknames, probably because she has many admirers. Shocking to have fans as assassins right? Somethings just blows my mind too you know. Well among the nicknames she has earned so far, my favorites would be; The Devil's Breath because she likes to grant intimate deaths, the Grim Reaper, and my super favorite; Angel Trumpet. If you remember your biology education dear Natsuki, the Brugmansia, also called the Angel Trumpet among the common folk, is a gorgeous, delicate, droopy plant with an attractive and alluring scent which packs a powerful punch of toxins, fatal to anyone whoever comes in contact with. Basically if we were in India and died at this moment, she would reincarnate as an Angel Trumpet. Simply put they are the deadliest group of girls any poor terrorist of a kind can come across to. If you really aim to be the best, that is the circle you have to get into. And this is the end of my very educational brief. Thank you very much.''

_Alyssa Searrs... Searrs... No fucking way? Not even possible. No. no no no no no. The world is a big place with great possibility of matching surnames. But given the fact that this girl is a fucking assassin, the chances slim to nothing! Fuck! I lost my first kiss to my benefactor?! What kind of humor is that dear God?! Oh I can imagine you cracking a joke like you paid your dues. Don't you dare!_

_Okay Natsuki calm down. Daring God is not the sensible thing to do. Focus. So these are the girls whose asses you have to beat. And less than a month apparently. Well, that Fujino looks like she earned every dime. One could sense the death vaporing from the woman. Everything about her simply screams death, her eyes is.. well blood, her pale skin.. of a cold death,her lips.. what the fuck about her lips! Focus. Okay. You can do this. You are after all a legend in the making._

_

* * *

  
_

''Welcome to ALE.''

From Natsuki's latest information she knew that the figure on the podium about to give the welcoming speech was Alyssa Searrs, the benefactor and the thief. It was a grand black marble platform, behind the podium stood eight kings chair, four on the left and four on the right. On the left was three figures Chie had mentioned earlier and on the seated right, only one figure was recognized by Natsuki Kuga, and that was the admirable Chikane Himemiya. For one second Natsuki swore their eyes met, and a ghost of a smile was apparent on the intimidating beauty.

''Some of you has been an ALE for four years and some of you has stepped into this institution for the first time. I salute my sister at arms and welcome the new. Légionnaires, you are a volunteer, selected carefully by this institution in belief of being the deadly walking two leggeds on the face of the universe. Whether you'll guide the path of light or not will be up to you the day you leave this academy once and for all. But till then there are codes that are not up to any negotiation. Every legionnaire is your sister-in-arms, regardless of her nationality, race, or religion. You will demonstrate this by strict solidarity which must always unite members of the same family. But of course, I should also warn you, you no longer have a life insurance, for one has to keep their friends close and their enemies closer. What bond you may have now, or think you may have, will disappear the moment an order is received that declares otherwise. Regardless, under the roof of this academy you are expected to respect traditions, and devotion to your leaders. Discipline and comradeship are your strengths, courage and loyalty your virtues. Always proud of your status as Legionnaire, you shall display this in your uniform, which is always impeccable, your behavior always dignified but modest, your living quarters always clean. An elite soldier, you will train rigorously, you will maintain your weapon as your most precious possession, and you shall constantly be concerned with your physical form. A mission is sacred, you will carry it out until the end bending laws, customs of war, international conventions and, mostly at a risk of your life. In combat, you will act without passion and without hate, you will respect the vanquished enemy, you will never abandon your dead or wounded, nor surrender your arms. And what I've said so far is pure bullshit. This is no longer the army ladies. All of you have a story that lead you into stepping here. The only slogan you should etch to your brains is Marche ou créve! March or die. You are here to do the impossible, both physically and mentally. There will be times when you'll be faced with your worst fears, and where many fail you will succeed. This is a world of contradiction and I hope the everyone of you will still be standing by the end of your program. Good luck. My the devil never leave your side, only his stomach would take up the world you're about to be a part of. Now enjoy the drinks, socialize and have a good night.''

And with that the celestial beauty stepped down from the podium and walked back to her friends with a huge grin on her face, while the four figure sitting on the right of the podium shook their heads in disapproval.

With the command, socialize, the whole saloon became lively once again. In a few moments Natsuki found herself surrounded with faces asking unnecessary questions.

_Day 1,000 of the Siege of Natsuki Kuga. Fuck. Awesome._

Since the blue haired woman didn't count being polite as a necessity, the herd of the curious was soon scattered away due to the death glares shot at their way. The raven decided she needed a drink if she had to spend another hour in this place. Sure, the company of the four in her table was bearable even nice, but the rest she had no intention of mingling with. As she stood up to walk to the long bar with shiny bottles, she noticed a flash of bleach yellow from the corner of her eye.

_Oh shit fuck. Here we go._

And soon the crystal cobalt blue eyes, that shone even on the darkest room in a Russia somewhere stood in front of her once again.

Across the room a single Shizuru Fujino was getting irritated by the passing moments. The lustful eyes of Tomoe Marguerite staring at her face just created the urge to either fuck it's owners brain out or shoot it out. And the second one stood out as a much more favorable option. The crimson orbs searched for her friends, she didn't want to walk down from the platform yet, she wanted to find her friends and then find a cute little victim and then perhaps if it suited her tastes she would execute her plan. Anh of course had already started on her execution as she was smooth talking a petite looking brown haired girl, lush pink lips formed into a smile at the scene in front of her. Apparently getting shot from one's hip was not an obstacle in the games of mating. She looked around for a familiar blond as she finally detected her on the bar.

_And who is that girl she is talking to? Aly, you seem to spot the creme de la creme right away. But wait a minu-Ara... Could it be the one she was talking about before?_

And in that moment Shizuru's object of interest turned her gaze at her direction, capturing her with a green of emerald Shizuru had not seen before.

_If so... She is the one you should watch out for Shizuru. Anyone who takes down Alyssa merits recognition... One I tend to give, in slightly different way of course. Ara ara tonight seems to be fun._

It was a experience, Natsuki Kuga thought, definitely on the weird side. At least the conversation had turned out to be weirdly friendly and whether Natsuki liked to confess or not it was a nice 10 minutes. She had faced her thief once again, and exchanged a few complimentary welcomes and thank yous, a little reminiscence of the past and then the blond beauty had left. Natsuki did confess though that her reason to be here was much more gorgeous under the light. A sense of gladness from losing your first kiss to a presentable person surrounded Natsuki as she smiled to herself and turned back to the bar. The waitress currently seemed to be busy so she decided to wait until she felt a pair of piercing gaze on her, and a touch of a perfume so different than the rest of the room alerted all her brain sensors. When she turned her head, the supposed deadliest woman on earth looked back at her with a little smile.

''What are you looking for? Looking to get hooked up?'' The raven replied without much thinking, if this was smooth bar talk she surely failed miserably.

''Maybe. What do you have over there?''

''Jack, Jhonny, the whole family. Whatever you need.''

''Ara... Whatever I need. I like that. What if I need you?''

Natsuki stood stupefied by the comment, but it took her only a few seconds to recover. This woman was apparently trouble.

''Well that I'm afraid we're fresh out.''

''That is indeed a pity.'' A pause as the crimson gaze turned to the parade of alcohols, after a quick search, the saturated lips continued.

'' I'd like to have a red corvette cocktail if it's not too much trouble.''

''But it is. The waitress is over there and I'm pretty sure your eye sight and vocal cords are intact. Be my guest to help yourself.''

And this line would have gone pretty smooth if it had not been for the girl next to Natsuki who rushed into handing over the cocktail that instant to the porcelain hands.

''Surely I was not talking to you. But thank you for the thoughtfulness.'' Oh yes being the queen bee had it's advantages, one particular advantage being the worker bees always waiting to take care of your needs.

''You're one of them aren't you?'' was the husky irritated reply at the scene.

_The annoying, irritating, irking, provoking, stiff neck, high brow, Ms smarty pants._

''Ara. I'm so much more.''

And man was that the truth itself, a truth which in time Natsuki Kuga would come to accept that as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright ladies and gentz here is a long one! I'm sure you won't complain :) **

**Thanks to usual crew who has been with me on both stories, you guys rock. And for the new please do review and any suggestion you feel like sayin shoot on.** ^^

**I know you've been dying to see Natsuki in some action so I hope this pleases you a little... So the ALE days start :)**

***thoughts in italic.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Natsuki Kuga let out a groan to the annoying sound echoing next to her ear. Her muscles automatically went into action to cut the source that was violating her sleep. Two minutes later her eyelids opened to the view of a broken alarm clock.

_Oh great. One day the 300 alarm clocks I've dematerialized will come back to avenge their deaths. And that day Kuga, you'll have nowhere to run._

She smiled at her antics and rose from her bed to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She inspected her surroundings to come to a conclusion that the interior designer of ALE dorms earned a good praise. Right now she was sitting in a king sized bed facing the windows that extended from one wall to another. Basically, the room's structure was 3 concrete walls, one glass wall and a ceiling and a base. She pushed the little button and the the thick curtains started to make their way into a beautiful sunrise. She looked out her window into the wild green and post-modern buildings.

_So okay. That over there must be the Academy Halls, where the cocktail was held._

The minute Natsuki uttered the word cocktail in her head, whole scenes of last night started to roll on itself. It was an interesting night, she had met pretty amusing characters, a ghost from her past now had an identity, but of course with all the good one remembers the bad as well; one Shizuru Fujino.

_Now talk about the first irritation of the day. And so early in the morning too. Oh well Kuga, this irritation will turn into a joy of an eight year's old when you kick her ass. And you will..._

She could guess the buildings in front of her except for one that stood away from every other. It looked rather small in size but bore more grandeur. It rose right next to the dorms, yet while every other building was white, this one shone on Natsuki... black?

_Now that is weird. Nowhere in history of architecture you find a good point in painting a building black. Huh.. Guess I'll ask that later._

She walked over to her wardrobe and opened up to find a single black uniform that seemed to be there even before her arrival. She picked it up and looked at it while a crimson beret fell onto the ground.

_My, aren't we fashionable. Well, I kinda like berets..._

She picked up her new uniform and looked for the door that would lead her to the bathroom. There was one possible chance since there was only two doors and one was the exist, so Natsuki Kuga walked over to the second only to find her self paralyzed in shock.

_Who the fuck is- that... that naked thing in my bathroom!_

A few minutes passed as Natsuki tried to make sense of it all.

''Holy fuck! What the hell are you doing there Kuga? You scared me half to death!'' the girl didn't bother to cover herself up but looked a little irritated.

''You'll be closer than that before we're finished. Now tell me, what the fuck are you doing in my bathroom?!''

''Your bathroom? Whatever gave you the idea that this was your* bathroom?''

''Well could it be the door I just walked in from, that leads to this bathroom?''

''Look around Kuga. How many doors do you see?''

Natsuki looked around to realize there were two doors in opposite sides of the bathroom.

''You mean to tell me...''

_Oh dear God no._

''Yes newbie. I mean to tell you that we have joint bathrooms. Every two room share one bathroom, and every four room opens up to a joint lounge. What the fuck. Were you blind last night?''

''I didn't realize...''

And there she stood with one towel in her hand and her clothes on the other, not knowing what to do. The last thing she expected when she woke up this morning was to be subjected to the naked form of her new friend Nao Yuuki.

''Well, now that you realized would you like to take a picture so I'll fucking last longer in your memory or do you wanna get going with whatever hygiene reasons you came in for.'' the girl sank back to the tub with only her head visible. Her face hold on to a faint sly smile as she saw the blush effect her lines created on the raven girl.

''Right, I'll brush my teeth.'' the girl stumbled out the words.

''Well go on then, we wouldn't want the bacterias getting comfy on your dental structure.''

''But you're naked.'' was the matter of fact given with wide emerald orbs.

''And all I know, next you're gonna tell me the sky is blue. I now understood the talent they saw in you- in stating the obvious.''

''Shut up. Tell me when you're done. I'm off.''

And with that Natsuki walked back into her room with a new piece of knowledge in her head; Her roommate of the sort had a good fucking looking body. Natsuki snickered and started to change into her uniform. She smelled pretty clean so there was no need to take a shower anyways. After half an hour Nao showed up on Natsuki's room fully dressed once again.

''Hey Nao, I haven't received a program.''

''You needn't to.'' the red hair shrugged.

''Why is that?''

''Because I'm assigned as your adapting officer and I was too lazy to get a copy for you.''

''Oh I see. Thanks for looking out for me.'' and she gave the most fake sincere smile known to mankind.

''You don't need it though newbie. There are two different courses here and you my friend is a future 'intimate' so you are with us.'' she threw herself to Natsuki's bed as she watched the raven put on her boots.

''Would you care to elaborate? On the intimate part.. I've been hearing you guys say it but honestly it doesn't make any sense to me.''

''Okay newbie sit. I'll try to make it short.''

''ok.''

Natsuki was taken aback by the serious face Nao took on so she listened in the command and sat to the chair across the girl.

''This academy is not here to help you aim better or learn about the terminology of explosives. No. This academy divides into two. You either become a mastermind or field officer. Which I believe the latter you ought to be?''

''Yes.''

''Well, here we learn the unconventional arts.''

''Like what?''

''Like how to shape shift identities in critical situations, fool any lie detector, how to kill in super stealth mode, how to do the impossible, like for example last years final exam; it was to kill a target that was sitting in his office in empire state building and we had to dive off from a plane in free fall and get a clean head shot.''

''How did you land?''

''Actually that was the tricky part. We were given 2 days to come up with a plan and no parachutes were allowed since it might be recognizable by the crowd. I used a bungee jumping cord and never really landed on the ground but I almost had my head chopped up by one of the building's corner. And of course there is also the most interesting class which we'll be taking for the first time this year.''

''Oh. Whats that?''

''The art of seduction my friend...''

''THE ART OF WHAT?!?! WHAT IN THE FUCK??!'' Natsuki could feel her whole body burning up like a grilled tomato.

''Calm down newbie, you'll scare off the crows. What do you think you'll do when you're faced with a drug baron that is so guarded that the only way you can approach to a close proximity to kill him would be to materialize into fucking oxygen?''

''There is nothing that can't be killed with a sniper rifle.''

''Believe me when I say some of this assholes even pee with 10 men surrounding him.''

''What the fuck does seduction has to do with all this?''

No. It didn't make any sense to Natsuki.

''Well sweetheart almost every men like to do what?''

''What?''

And it was getting more confusing by the moment.

''Fuck of course. They fuck. They eat, they shit, they play bad ass and when comes night, they fuck. And this is one opportunity where you can always have the guy in front of you as an open target. But in order to get to that point you need the art of seduction. You remember the four Chie talked about last night?''

''Yea...''

''And do you remember the one we called the Devil's Breath, or Grim Reaper?''

''You mean the Fujino?''

''Right! Well last year, her year-end mission was to get to this deadly Russian guy. And she had to play his lover for like two months! But of course the reason it took so long was a piece of information that needed to be get. And our alluring Fujino is a celebrity because it came to a situation where the guy asked her hand in marriage! Hahaha.. And she did married to him, only to kill him on their first night of honeymoon. Cool eh?''

_Fuck nobody told me about this shit. This is nonsense._

''Do we have to do this?''

''Well you're not expected to choose that course of action when you graduate if you don't want to. But till then it's obligatory to pass if you want to graduate.''

''What happens if I don't pass?''

''Well you repeat half year and if there is no progress....''

''Yeah?'' Natsuki found body reaching for Nao slightly, eagerly to get the answer out.

''Well, you're shot.''

''What?!''

''Yeah, well they can't just let people go you know... This is kind of a secret Academy.. Haven't you read your terms?''

''I did but then I got bored.''

It was true. She had made it to the third page easily but somewhere along the forth she had lost all interest.

''Well Kugs, a little advice; the smaller the letter case, the bigger the secret. And this my friend was written in the last page with the smallest letters ever.''

''No kiddin'...So anyways what are we doin' today?''

''Let grab a bite and learn Kugs.''

The two walked through the hall passing the lounge the red hair had mentioned before. Natsuki noticed this was pretty-land, everything fashioned in style. They grabbed a bite from the cafeteria and meet up with the missing duo from yesterday. Soon Natsuki found herself in a dark conference room the only source of light coming from the projector reflecting a shabby looking house on to the wall.

''Welcome. I'm Chikane Himemiya, and you'll address me as your Major. I'll be your instructor of Creative Approaches. I don't find any point in describing the course since I believe it's much better understood through experience. Well legionnaires, it's the first day of your second year program and there is nothing better than starting with a little sweat. Today the program will choose 4 of you, and that four will be taking a two hour flight to one of the districts in Japan where Mexican influence controls the area.'' the little laser sensor on the Major's hands pinpointed the shabby house reflecting on the wall.

''Your every move will be recorded through many angles and will be watched live over here in this class. This thing you aim to be, can not be learned from books but from practise and experience. Since experience can lead to your death at some point, watch and learn well from others.'' She pushed on the remote on her other hand and the picture changed into an unshaved Mexican male.

''This is José Yero. Aka Pig. He is the middle man behind the drug business but a dangerous one none the least. He has killed 16 police officers and is suspected to have killed 22 innocent people. Your mission is to put a bullet in his brain. You'll be given four Smith & Wesson 9mm semi-automatics, one magazine in each of them and you'll not be given and extra. Your enemy is suspected have 12 men beside him with at least 5 of them holding a cheap TEC-9 machine guns. But don't be fooled since they'll be pouring down on you the minute they notice you. There is suspected to be at least two explosives and a couple shotguns besides the usual pistols. You go in, clean the whole barrack, and come out without casualties. That is you mission. Now for the lucky four..''

The slim fingers reached for the computer and pushed down a series of codes that changed the screen. There in front of the whole class stood themselves in little head shots. The computer started it's unbiased lottery as four red frames started dancing on the pictures. Soon it stopped on four figures. One was a red haired seductive looking girl, one was a brown petite looking with glasses, one was blond with fierce eyes, and the last but not least was a raven haired girl, seriousness dripping from the image.

''Well well roomie, we got to share a mission on our first day. Ok now Kugs, try to get in the killing mode.''

''I am in my killing mode.'' the girl replied excitement evident in her voice. Lady luck seemed to have favored her, and Natsuki inwardly promised to give her thanks back tonight.

''Then why are you smiling?''

''Because it tickles me.''

''Boy do I like you by the passing moments.'' and the red haired friend reflected the sly grin on her friend's face.

''This is interesting. Legionnaire Kuga, since this is your first day I'm bound to give you a chance to watch-by today's mission and give you the right to not attend. What do you say?''

''Pardon my language but no way in hell Major.''

''Understood.''

Even the major seemed to be on a playful mood today, and that was a rare sight.

''You'll receive your kits in the hangar. You'll be dropped of by parachute to a close proximity. And remember legionnaires, this is not a lets blow the roof course, it is called Creative Approaches for a reason, we produce effective results with little at hand. I hope to see a good show from all of you. Now the four can go to the barracks to receive their kits, the rest can take a break to meet up in the rec room in three hours sharp.'' And before all rose to their feet to exist the conference room Natsuki heard her Major call for her.

''Kuga, may I have a word?''

''Yes, major.''

''I've put my faith in only four people in this academy and one particular being you. I feel like informing you that the other three performed such a hysterically beautiful mission that it brought tears to my eyes. I expect no less from you.''

''And I hope you never do Major.'' and the raven showed a sly smile, mimicking her Major.

''Good luck Legion.''

''Luck is a bitchy woman whom I don't intend to count upon yet. But thank you Major.''

''Ne Natsuki Goodluck!'' said the orange head with the big bosom. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and Natsuki suspected it was due to little dancing they did last night.

''Thanks Mai.'' The raven gave her most handsome smile. She liked this girl called Mai, she was cute, funny, kind of motherly, and she screamed dependable. Natsuki liked dependable people. That was one quality she searched in a woman most, she wanted to surround herself with trustworthy people or none at all.

''If it all goes well I'll make dinner for us tonight.'' the girl replied still holding to her faint blush that colored her face prettily.

''You lucky dog!'' Chie exclaimed. The girl couldn't believe her eyes, it was Natsuki's first day and she was already picking up girls?! Damn.

''No no! I.. meant for all of us..'' Mai put her head down like a kid who had done something wrong.

''Well Spider we better get going with this mission already cuz I wanna come back fast. We have a meal waiting for us and nobody likes it cold.'' The raven gave a little wink and waved to the two standing behind, walking side by side with Nao.

'' Nao I have something to ask of you.''

They were in the inventory room. They were delivered casual clothes, no bulletproof vests, no uniforms, just their pistols and a little gray case. They had peaked into the case only to find that they had all received different objects. Nao had a single flash bomb and a knife. The fierce blond named Juy had a knife and a binocular. The brown haired named Val had a knife and a pack of what seemed like a fresh blood. Finally, Natsuki opened hers to find a knife and syringes.

_What the heck am I supposed to do with syringes? Okay Natsuki think... think.._

''Well, all would be good if we had something to work with. All of this is rubbish. We have four pistols and 13 armed men, which means we can't miss a shot. How do you barge in to a house without missing shots?''

''Nao I have something to ask of you.''

''It's your first day, you don't get to ask me of things Kugs.''

''It is answer to your question though.''

''Oh yeah? Then shoot.''

''Okay, listen up. We can't barge into a house full of gang members with just four pistols at hand. Casualties are bound to happen that way. But we have a chance if we have somebody on the inside.''

''How the hell are we gonna get inside without notice? Do you plan to just ring the fucking bell?''

''Well I was thinking more like a knock on the door.''

''Oh God nobody told me you were nuts.''

''Just listen and trust me okay?''

Two girls looked at Nao whose gaze was locked on Natsuki. Slowly a nod appeared and the other girls followed. Nao had no idea why she trusted this girl but oh hell two seconds ago she just did.

''Now hit me with that stick over there.'' the raven kept on after receiving the nod.

''Excuse me?''

''Just hit me already! I need to have bruises and we only have three hours before I get a good purple-green shade on my body.''

''And what exactly are we accomplishing? Camouflage?'' Nao couldn't believe her luck. She was teamed up with bunch of crazies.

''Just shut up and do it! I'll explain when we get there. If I'm right from past experience, this might just work. For now do as I say.''

Nao looked at the metal bar standing two feet across from her. She walked over and grabbed the cold, heavy piece of metal and wondered at it for a second before looking back at the emerald gaze.

''Give me a good reason.'' She needed at least one logical explanation before beating the crap out of the girl.

''I can't be a drugie with perfect skin spider. Have you ever seen a street junkie with perfect complexion?''

''I see your point. No hatred afterwards though alright?'' Either they were both in path of lunatics or they were genuis. But Nao doubted this showed any sign of intelligence.

''Sure. Just make it real.''

''That's my job.''

And the other two spectator girls watched in fear and awe as the red haired girl throw the metal bar right into her friend's middle section. In a second the raven collapsed on the floor but gestured Nao to keep on going. Her friend closed her eyes and started hitting her friend once again, and again and again until blood came dripping down the raven's blood.

''What the hell do you think you're doing here?!'' There stood a blond in full glamor and anger looking over at Nao.

''Lieutenant I can explain.''

_Oh crap, and now there were even more witnesses of our lunacy. You're so dead Nao._

''You'll fucking explain when I sent you over to hell!''

Oo-kay. Nao was pretty used to older students performing acts as peace-makers when things got dirty among the younger students, but this was... a little too much?

''It..its o-okay. I asked for it.'' it was a faint yet audible reply from the figure standing up from the floor.

''What do you mean?'' piercing cobalt blue eyes asked for an explanation, but didn't let go of the anger nonetheless.

''It's for the mission Lieutenant. I asked legionnaire Yuuki here to perform this act.''

''Oh boy... You guys are even more nuts than we were. This is a whole new level of approaching things. What, beating yourself pumps you Natsuki?''

Nao Yuuki caught the usage of her friend's first name, when did Natsuki Kuga and Alyssa Searss got on a first name basis?

''It's a mission cover Lieutenant.''

''I see. Will it be recorded?''

''I believe so sir.'' said Juy with much enthusiasm in her voice. Alyssa Searss was talking to them, whats not to be excited about.

''Do not call me sir. Makes me feel like an old geezer. Well I had initially come to say good luck on your mission. So, good luck. I'll be watching too. Especially after this little performance.''

''Thanks Lieutenant.'' as all four girls flashed a warm smile, the blond left the room shaking her head.

Natsuki looked herself in the mirror with satisfaction. Her arms had already started to form their bruise, her bottom lip had burst open with her right brow following. She really didn't mind about her body but she secretly prayed her brow wouldn't leave a scar.

Soon the four girls found themselves on what seemed like a cargo plane. It was middle of the day and the sun shone rather way too bright. An officer came to inform them that dropping point was only five minutes away, and so the girls wore their parachute and got ready. From their drop point they would have to take a car and drive for twenty minutes, then when they reached the city it was another fifteen minutes by walk.

Natsuki loved to feel the air lifting her up, they way land seemed so small. Everything looked peaceful from up in the air, like nothing bad could ever happen. The silence, the lazy presence of clouds.. She looked around to find her red haired friend grinning back at her. So she grinned back.

''Will you please tell me what the fuck are you doing? You've been sticking those needles for the past hour, then you stained yourself with the blood pack, and now you're rolling on dirt and ripping your freaking clothes!'' The red hair thought she had seen it all, but this was definitely something new. They were in front of the house in slumhood and her new friend rather than coming up with a plan was now crawling on dirt. It made no sense.

''Well spider, There was this parish priest and he went before the Pope weeping and begging for forgiveness. '' as she talked she made sure to ruffle her hair.

''What am I to do, oh what am I to do I do not believe in God anymore!' and you know what the pope said?''

''What?''

''... fake it.'' Natsuki flashed a goofy smile as if this had explained everything.

''Well thank you for the sermon of the day Kugs, I feel enlightened already.''

''Okay listen to me you three. I'll go inside and start acting like a junkie looking to score. You guys have the binoculars right? Val you're on the watch post. Inform everything you see to Nao and Juy. Nao with my signal I want you to burst through that door and start eliminating whatever breaths. Juy when you hear Nao's noise I want you to wait ten seconds and then barge in from the back door. If you don't attack later than Nao the men inside will divide and that might be a problem for us. So wait ten seconds okay?''

''Right, Kuga.'' Juy obliged with a thumbs up.

''When Juy and Nao barges in I'll probably be at the back room with the big boss so here's what I want you to do Val; there will be guys running out of the house and I want you to clear out every fucking one of them. I don't want some dipshit coming back when we think all is finished alright?''

''Roger.'' Val gave Natsuki the affirmative nod and took position.

''Are you sure this is gonna work Kugs?''

''This is war. Nothing ever goes according to plan.''

''There has to be a chance of success.''

''That's why we're here.''

Kilometeers far away in a conference room, half of the academy watched the four figures on the screen. Some thought this was suicide mission, some believed it could be done and few had no doubts Nao and Natsuki could pull it off. Alyssa looked at the screen and smiled when the raven haired girl started throwing her self in dirt and rubbing on it. Oh this was better than any movie or show and probably the best way to kill her time.

''Whats wrong Aly, you texted me?''

''You ought to watch this Shiz.''

''Ara...''

_What is that girl doing and who beat her up? And way is she rubbing herself on dirt?_

''Oiiii-iiii-! oi open up! amigo! Chico chica who ever you aree!''

Nao couldn't believe her eyes. In mere moments Natsuki Kuga had turned from being the most prideful looking legionnaire to a druggie who had baked half of her brains. And now the girl was banging hard on the wooden door.

''Who 'da fuck 're you? Ge' the hell out da 'ere!''

''I'll get the fucks outs when yous score me with some shits eh?''

In front of Natsuki stood a two meter tower made of flesh and bones. The man eyed the girl in front of her who looked like shit. She must have scored minutes ago since there was a little line of blood dripping from her veins.

''We don' hav' the shit you're looking for 'ere. Go somewhere else!''

''Chico I donts minds what shit it is... dog shits, horse shits all's fines. Comm'ooon I'll pays ya!'' The wild eyes shined greatly as she showed the greens crumpled in her pocket.

The man seemed to think for a moment, but then opened the door, raising his gun at the girl.

''Wauv thats a nice pieces yougot theres. Real nice chico.''

''Get inside an stop fuckin talkin!''

''Whatever floats your boats captain.''

And the raven walked into the den of men. Half of them was passed out on the floor Natsuki noticed, things were at their advantage. She walked through a narrow hall to what seemed like the boss's door. Natsuki was correct, it was.

''Ey Boss. Thiz girl 'ere wants to buy some shit.''

''What the fuck dipshit! Dind't I tell you not to take garbage bums in?!''

On the couch sat a fat man with a girl on his lap. The girl seemed terrified of the man, scared shitless to be precise. It was probably some girl picked up from the streets because she was beautiful, without her say in her future life. And the boss probably wanted to taste the piece he was going to sell later on. If there was any kind of men Natsuki Kuga hated the most, it stood right in front of her with his greasy skin and crooked yellow teeth. She took a second to control her anger and not let her acts down.

''But boz, the girl got greens with 'er.''

The man looked up to the image of a girl in front of her. She was from the streets alright. Her jeans was ripped and stained with all sorts of shit, from blood to what seemed like puke. Her whole body was bruised and had little cuts and her veins showed the previous assaults of needles. Basically she checked out alright.

''I don' care if the bitch has ice from Sierra in her pants! You know we don' do shit without credits dipshit! Oi pretty face, who you run loads for eh? Other than the motherfucker worth nothin' here, who the fuck knows you? I don' do shit with pretty face I haven't seen before.''

''My mommy and daddy knows me...''

''Are you pullin' my leg girl? Cuz le'mme tell ya it's the last thin' you should be doin!''

Outside the house Nao stood watching for her friend's sign, agitated by the passing minutes. No bullet sound so far.

''Nay naay.. I'm sorrys alriigh', I jus wanna scores boss. And see! See I can pays too!''

The big fat ass checked the girl in front of her once again. She was actually fucking pretty if all the dirt cleaned of.. nice indeed.

''I don' take money from bitches. But some arrangements can be made I gues'.''

Natsuki knew what the disgusting man in front of him hinted about. He wanted to fuck her, that sick little bastard.

_Will see who fucks who asshole._

''Alrigh' alrigh! I'm down with anythin' you wan, just some score...all I wants is some scores boss.''

''Taco, leave me wit' the ladies will ya.''

''But boss-''

''I said leave me wit' the girlz god dammit!''

''Ye boss.''

And with the order the two meter tower left the room, signaling rest of the guys to leave as well. When all left, there stood Natsuki Kuga, Pig and the unfortunate girl. Natsuki thought of a way to leave the girl out of it. She seemed pretty naive and out of place and Natsuki knew if she made out of here alive, the girl could have a chance at life. Whatever she did, Natsuki had to be careful for the both of them.

''So chica, get undressed.''

Natsuki Kuga cracked her head around 360 degrees and her once hunching posture changed into one of Greek sculptures once again. Her eyes no longer hazy and wild like a druggie contradiction but calm... Calm like the death.

''I do not think so amigo.''

The man was taken aback from the immediate change in front of him. He hold tighter on the girl on his lap and the girl had an apparent flinch as a consequence.

''Are ya kiddin me bitch?''

''I'm serious as a heart attack.''

And with the line the girl reached for her gun and did a 180 degree turn and shoot the guys she presumed was on the other side of the door. A loud sound of a bodies dropping down on the ground was heard, and from that moment on hell broke loose. Before anybody knew what was going on, the front door was burst open with a red haired girl who had spent the last minutes guessing where every guy was stationed in the room.

It was as if the girl didn't even need to look. One by one she shot down the guys looking back in shock. Right when the guys got to their feet the back door was broken and a single bomb was thrown in. In seconds all occupants in the back of the house was blind, after heaven shine upon the unfortunate souls, hell showed its face as a blond girl, her index finger moving on the trigger without a brake. The whole house was in chaos, men shouting, screaming and shooting. Nao had taken cover behind the refrigerator trying to make her way to Natsuki while Juy had taken every guy in the back, walking her way to the front.

Val had taken out the three guys that had thrown themselves out the window, and met their death. Soon Juy reached Nao and they cleared the whole house quickly, but something was off. Why hadn't Natsuki came out the room like she was supposed to?

The two girls made their way into the bedroom, they saw four dead bodies lying on the entrance. They found Natsuki directing her gun to the man which was their target. But the man was also holding a gun on his hand, aimed at what seemed like another girl sitting on his lap.

_Shit I hate hostage situations... Take it easy Kugs.._

''Shoot me, she dies. Shoot me, go ahead. Fuck it, we can all go. Thatz cool. ''

The man looked over to the two new figures, his profane sweat wetting his hold on his gun. The girl who had a gun aimed on her head seemed to shake terribly as she was sobbing as silent as she can, trying her best not to anger the man her life depended on. She looked over to the girl in front of her with the stable hold of her gun and saw her eye twitch, she wanted to be saved, she needed to be saved by her.

''Listen asshole, that is not how it happens. What will happen is... what will happen is I will put a round at twenty-seven hundred feet per second into the medulla at the base of your brain. And you will be dead from the neck down before your body knows it. Your finger won't even twitch. Only you get dead. So tell me, asshole, do you believe that?''

The man looked into the serious emerald gaze. This girl had to be fucking kidding him.

''Hey, fu.. ''

And those were José Yero's final words, as the bullet case that came in direction of one raven smashed Yero's scalp, into his medulla, before the end of his sentence. The girl screamed and run to Natsuki while trying to smear off the remaining particles of Yero's brain. Natsuki held the girl and whispered words of comfort as she turned to find a smirking red hair. She smiled back. All was well, all was good.

''That was good shot Kugs.''

''Thanks spider. Now let's get the hell out of this slumhood.''

Far away, in a campus, and in a conference room to be exact, there were loud noises of applause and cheers. Half of the academy had just watched a kick ass mission, and Shizuru noticed every single person in the room was currently rooting to the screen that showed the image of a raven girl and a red hair helping out a pretty hostage out of the house.

''You gotta admit Shiz, the kid has style.'' Aly smirked in a devilish way.

''Indeed it seems.'' was the soft reply followed by a trademark smile.

_Ara, somebody starts to ignite interest in me. It has been long since I had a good challenge. We shall see what happens when the enemy is not some stranger Kuga..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart for the lovely reviews!! ^^ **

**And for the not lovely review... this is just an ordinary fanfiction among the many, you certainly do not have to read if you don't like right? ^^**

**CHAPTER 6 - SECRET**

* * *

Dark fur of the bison robes moved to reveal a translucent body covered in an black satin camisole. Blond hair obstructed her view as she rose from her bed and moved towards the window. Her body immediately reacted to the chill air with goosebumps.

_Huh..._ Her fragile dead white hands stroke her skinny arms in comfort.

_Soon you won't feel anything Shizuru... Enjoy it while it lasts..._

She mused on her own thoughts. A short little yawn escaped her lips while her brain became more alert with the passing seconds. She looked down on her body, she seemed in one piece, she looked around the room, everything seemed in place. She smiled. She honestly hadn't want to sleep inside her wardrobe last night and it seemed all was safe.

The porcelain neck twisted to right and burgundy eyes looked at the clock which triggered her brain to immediately make plans. She needed to take a shower and get ready and apparently she needed to do both fast.

She detached herself from thin material hanging loosely over her body and walked towards her bathroom, the cold no more affecting her. She noticed on her way that her flowers needed a water change, she wrote a mental note to get it done after she sank in her bath tub.

On the other side of the academy a certain penetrating emerald eyes stared at the ceiling above her. It had been five hours and Natsuki came to conclusion that no matter how she looked at it, the ceiling would be...- well a concrete ceiling for eternity.

Slim athletic figure moved a little for a more comfortable position in the bed. Her statuesque legs reaching towards the end of her large bed, causing the black sheet entangling around her feet even more. Unfortunately soon it became evident that positioning was not a factor in aims to drift into dream realm. And that, pissed Natsuki Kuga. At least the sun had risen, and she wouldn't need to force herself anymore. It had been two weeks since she was in ALE and everything seemed to happen so fast that she had a hard time to track and comprehend her surroundings. So tonight the raven had excused herself to her room sooner than the usual and decided to have a quick summary and analysis of everything that had happened.

Exactly a week and six days ago, she had become a celebrity overnight. When she came back from her recreational mission she had found everyone's eye on her, especially a certain four's. It seemed her choice to color up a mission had entertained everyone in the academy.

Natsuki didn't really mind the attention since it was an inevitable consequence to her unconventional success which was her whole aim. But she hadn't expected the excessive looks of desire and want from her surroundings whenever she walked in the halls of the Academy.

A ghost of a sly smile passed from her face.

She thought about the academy she resided for last weeks.

_This place is... weird._

_I can somehow contemplate with the unreal missions we have to do on Mondays, and all those boring history and politics on Tuesdays, but rest of the week? Thats just weird alright. _

_What is the aim in teaching future assassins stuff like cooking, and appropriate table manners?! Or or like last week when we were supposed to master tango!? What the fuck!? Ughh... Headache coming back._

She let go of the absurdity of this academy, and her thoughts focused on the new people that had entered her life. Natsuki Kuga had always been a loner of the sort. Sure she had known many people before, all soldiers, mostly men. And when she thought about it she could definitely call some of them friends. But they were not people she had to live with and now she was sharing a 24/7 life with people she had met two weeks ago. The interesting part was that she had already grown accustomed to her eccentric room-mate-of-the-sort's antics. She was also comfortable with Chie's whispers of gossip warming her ear every fifteen minutes. Nor did she found Mai cooking for her three nights in a week unusual.

Yes, this was interesting. And Natsuki Kuga couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable around her newly acquired friends.

Nao, whom Natsuki had learned her second name was Juliet, appeared as a feisty girl. Natsuki could easily admit their daily quarrels and humorous verbal fights eased the Raven. Chie was apparently very useful to have one's side. And Mai, well that was something else. Natsuki could sense the orange head developing certain admiration towards her which in time she guessed the woman would express in detail, on her bed. Mai was beautiful, although her beauty wouldn't dry anyone's throats immediately, when looked closely one immediately felt an aura of peace. There was no rush, and Natsuki admit she liked the girl although it surfaced more of an affection than lust or desire from her.

Then there was the infamous four. From two weeks encounters and observations Natsuki came to conclusion that she needed to gather more information on Alyssa Searrs. The young woman seemed intimidating and somewhat soothing for her eye. Natsuki could feel those cobalt gray eyes watching her almost every move but she didn't sense any malice in them. As if the other company merely wanted to observe and record just like her...

Anh Lu was funny and Natsuki couldn't help but form a silly little smile with the thought. The woman surely surpassed her nickname of a playboy, Natsuki thought she was a whore. But a funny, witty and of course a dangerous one...

Then there was the case of Shizuru Fujino. A frown formed on the white skin and a clash of black and white occurred right on the raven's forehead.

Shizuru Fujino,

_is quite so..._ The raven groped for the appropriate word.

_Snippy. _

Yes snippy was the right word.

It seemed the woman came from the capital city of Sharp-tongued. Where daily communication consisted of belittling and vilifying of each other. Snippy retorts flied in the air whenever Natsuki came to a close proximity with the woman. And Natsuki admit she couldn't help but wield to her urges of replying back, going far enough to start a verbal fight with the blond even before the latter eventually would.

Yet the raven also couldn't help but congratulate the divine being that had molded Shizuru Fujino into life.

At first look one noticed the clean yet intimidating look. Blood red eyes piercing through one's soul. But Natsuki thought the woman's face was a paradox within itself. Her eyes screamed power in its most raw form, her smooth skin covering up that face reminded Natsuki of a newborns'. The woman's facade while smiling at all times, gave Natsuki a feeling right the opposite. As if the woman hated smiling and wanted to collapse into sobs and screams any minute. But that mental collapse just never came and the mask of the composed figure had never once shattered.

Was she the one making things up in her mind?

She remembered the joint mission from four days ago.

To put it shortly they were shoved into a warehouse with laser guns and was ordered to shoot whoever was not in your team. Natsuki was delighted to find Nao bearing the same blue collar.

When she looked up though she had found her self somewhat paralyzed by the approaching figures. The blonds, one a darker shade than the other walked in fluid swift motion and in seconds stood next to their instructor facing the red head and the raven. Natsuki noticed the color of their collars were dark crimson, matching the eyes of the woman whom now spoke in soft voice.

''Why don't you just hand them blindfolds, Major? All they can do is nothing but to die.''

With that the figure gave a sly smile towards the new star of the academy and left off. Alyssa Searrs followed behind right after throwing a wink at them.

And the thing that boiled Natsuki Kuga's blood even now was that...

...the woman turned out to be fucking right.

They were hammered. Natsuki was shot in the ninth minute of the game by none other than Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki stood there frozen when the light on her chest went on, declaring her dead. When she had twisted her neck to her right Shizuru Fujino stood up from her lying position from the inward second floor. There all in her might, a face dipped in pleasure stood. A face Natsuki couldn't shake off from her mind since then.

Oh how she hated the woman. How she waited for her revenge to fall upon that never breaking composure.

_Ugh! Forget it Kuga. You'll show that woman soon. And my, will the laughter of the favorable outcome will echo in your head for eternity miss Fujino..._

With that new resolution Natsuki rose from her bed. She wanted to take a shower before breakfast, she cracked her neck sideways and walked towards the bathroom.

Once again she froze on her steps with the scene unfolding in front of her. In the bathtub the familiar red hair lied down, her back towards her friend. But the girl brown haired girl straddling Nao noticed a dark figure from the corner of her eye and immediately threw herself under the water, breaking contact of their lips.

''Oh God! Not again! Nao do whatever fucking you have to do in the privacy of your fucking room! Don't dirt the place where I hope to get clean!''

The red head twisted her neck backwards with a devious grin.

''Kuga don't you ever knock?'' She turned back to look at the soon to be drowning figure between her legs. ''See now, you got my damsel under stress.'' The woman gave out a soft giggle and told the drowning figure to reappear to the surface with sign language, although the girl made a 'no' with her head. ''Babe, just so that you know, you ain't a fish.''

With that the brown haired girl resurfaced, gasping for air.

''Whatever. Just tell me when you guys are done. And do clean behind you!'' The Raven shut the door behind her with force.

''Are you sure you don wanna join us Kuga?''

Irritated with the shout coming from the other room Natsuki picked up her black Adidas sweat pants and a white shirt and left her room.

_The same old routine every fucking day. How the hell does she achieve to get laid so much?!_

Was her thoughts as she left the dorms of the academy for a morning walk around the campus.

Beautiful soothing weather. Birds chirping their way into their mate's hearts. Soft breeze flirting with the grass under her feet. Natsuki looked around her. Few legionnaires here and there were walking. It actually seemed like the Utopia, if one excluded the fact that they were killing machines.

A ghost of a smile passed her face as she kicked the little stone. Her eyes followed as it surprisingly ventured far away from her. The figure it stood near though pleased Natsuki's eye. Her major Chikane Himemiya stood in a short distance talking with couple of the legionnaires, admiration dripping down from the eyes looking up to the cool woman. She started striding towards her major while she realized two figures from her right was also approaching her. All three arrived near the Major at the same time.

''Morning Major!'' first said as gaily as possible.

''Good morning Major. Did you consider my marriage proposal? Am I to receive a reply this fine morning?'' The other motioned with a playful notion. Next, the two figures turned her heads to the left and said, ''Morning Kuga'' in sync. Natsuki smiled and gave back a nod at the two familiar figure.

''Morning Miss Lu, I see you're full of energy today. You'll need it later.'' The woman replied coolly as the girls she previously were chatting excused themselves out of the picture. ''Good morning Miss Kuga. Fine morning is it not?''

The emerald looked up to the sapphire and gave a smile. ''Indeed major. Good morning to you too.''

Finally the older woman turned to a particular platinum blond who didn't mind to get attention for last.

''And good morning to you too Miss Searrs.'' a playful smile lingering on the major. Natsuki looked her major up and down. The woman was made to wear the black uniform, the crimson red beret hanging loosely on her long black hair. Natsuki could only think of couple other names that looked this good on the academy uniform, and almost every name on the list was standing next to her right now. One missing was probably still in the bath tub, busy corrupting a certain brown haired girl. The other... Natsuki had no idea what she was doing, neither did she want to know.

''Soon to be Mrs. Searrs I hope?'' came the short reply with a cool smile.

''I sincerely hope one day you shall Miss Searrs, although the chances of your partner being me is as slim as the deserts growing flowers once again.''

''Funny you should say so Major, I just read an article yesterday that claimed those days are not so far away. ''

Anh Lu held a mischievous look on her face, as she walked closer to the newbie and threw her arm around the girl's shoulder watching the free show idly. She knew that the playful comments actually harbored some truth in them on her friend's side. Alyssa Searss held a crush on her major, and although almost nobody knew, Aly's close circle of friends knew it by heart. Anh was surprised a little though. If Aly was comfortable enough to flirt with her major while Natsuki Kuga was around that meant she was trusting her. That meant, they would make her one of them... in the near future. She smiled to herself and looked down from the corner of her eye, surprised to find emerald orbs looking back to her and then looking to her arm. Anh read the lines shining back to her.

It said,

_Alright now, what do you think you're doing?_

She bent her head down just a little to be at the girl's ear level and whispered,

''Relax Kuga. I don't hit on my future friends.'' Now the green orbs looked back much more confused.

''Okay maybe I do, but I promise I won't to you.'' One brow raised in question and Anh laughed to the gesture.

''Alright maybe I will, but I hardly think I'm your type. So we are fine right? Unless... you do find me attractive... Then I would happily oblige to what you have in mind.'' a hidden wink was flashed to the raven and in return Anh Lu received a grunt followed by,

''Maybe when deserts grow flowers and penguins water them Anh. Then, why not? For it would mean we were the only survivors of the apocalypse. Even then I think I'd demand a recount though.''

Pleased by her come back Natsuki smiled, and turned back to the two figures who had just stopped talking. The raven didn't shake off the arm resting on her shoulder though, as she knew Anh was not a threat and she actually liked the playful girl.

Lu in return did the same with a small laughter. She really liked this girl Kuga, indeed she did. And when she thought about who Natsuki Kuga would suit best to, she couldn't reach a conclusion. Sure she was Anh's and Aly's type but there was a slim chance they were matching for Natsuki's taste. In the back of her mind Lu matched Kuga with a more feminine and sexy woman... who did she know that was drop dead gorgeous? And when her mind reached for the immediate answer, she paused. Her eyes widening just a little.

_Oh for Kami's sake... Now that would be very interesting to watch.._

_It's a pity they seem to hate each other though.._

Anh was brought back to reality when the Major talked to her and her best friend.

''I asked for you to come because I would like you to inform Legionnaire Fujino that I expect to see her in my room in two hours. I'm afraid I'm expected in a meeting and have to take off. If you kindly inform your friend I'd be very happy.''

Natsuki definitely expected a witty comment from Alyssa Searrs but none came and when she looked up the two young woman on her right now held a very serious composure.

Why was that?

''Yes Major, we'll go to her room right now. '' the platinum blond replied with a stoic face.

''And drag her by the hair if have to. She'll be there.'' Anh Lu's arm left Natsuki's shoulder, the woman's posture changed into a determined, stern one.

Natsuki couldn't make sense of the air surrounding them at the moment. She looked at the figures one by one but she failed in deciphering.

''Thank you. I shall be off. Good day legions.''

''Good day Major'' all three replied back and watched their Major walking towards a building.

''Shall we go Lu? I'm positive she is already awake.''

''Yes. Let's go.'' They walked a couple feet towards a black building without bidding goodbye to the younger one behind. Just when the Raven was about to walk back to her dorms she saw Anh turning back to her.

''Where do you think you're going? Come on now!'' Her short brown hair caressed her face as the wind grew stronger just for a second, her hand gestured the raven to run towards them.

''Me? I mean.. what- why?'' Natsuki mumbled incoherent words as she couldn't make sense of the offer.

''Just follow squirt. It would make it easier for us if there is a presence that would oblige her to behave civilized.'' Alyssa Searrs smiled like a little kid which Natsuki couldn't help but think that it was cute. Both figures looked up to her, a mute plead visible from both of them.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head sideways.

''Stop calling me squirt.'' She said to the platinum blond as she caught up with them and the three started walking towards the black building.

''Hai hai.''

Crimson red orbs appeared behind the milky eyelids abruptly. She rose from the tub in panic. Ice cubes she had poured had already melted and her body apparently was going through hypothermia. She tried to ran to her shower, only a couple feet far away but her body collapsed on the floor rather clumsily. The cold had paralyzed her muscles, making it hard for her to stand. She crawled to the shower with whatever energy left on her arms and collapsed when she reached her destination.

Soon the boiling water made contact with her body. She didn't shake or shiver but her eyes watched the involuntary contractions of her muscles as they dwell into a dance of spasms. Her brows once again able to move, crossed.

_That was stupid Shizuru. That was very stupid._

She scolded herself. She knew very well, if she hadn't woke up, today would be the day they held her funeral.

_Nothing like starting a day on the verge of death I suppose._

She smiled sadistically. Death... Such a vague and insignificant word for Shizuru Fujino. What was her reason to live again? She was sure she had one.. or some. But at the moment they all slipped her mind. After lying on the floor of her shower for some time, she slowly tried to raise her self up, happy with the successful result. She stood under the water some more, carefully turning it to warm.

Not that she knew if it was warm or not.

The naked figure walked out of her bathroom. If this was a puritan society, Shizuru Fujino would burn at the stakes for being too beautiful, for bearing a dead white skin, and holding an everlasting fire in her eyes that burnt one's soul.

Most often a beautiful woman is described as dainty, feminine, and sweet.

_None could be said for you Shizuru._

The woman snipped to herself reflecting from the mirror.

_No one will ever find you sweet, cute or heavenly. For you're not. You're a cold hearted murderer who will never have chance in comforting arms. Not that you would feel the warmth of those arms for long..._

She moved to her closet and reached for a black robe. She put it on and walked towards her little table, remembering her previous mental note. Her hands held the delicate lilies carefully, as she placed a little paper towel and laid the flowers on it. Later she reached for the glass vase and started walking back to her bathroom, to the sink to be exact. She filled it with fresh water and just as she was about to turn back to her flowers, the vase slipped. Her normally sharp reflexes failed to catch the vase this time, presumably because of the after effects of her hypothermia. She felt a little pain as she looked down and saw pieces of glass sticking up defiantly on her feet.

She shrugged away the pain and started picking up the pieces from the floor and her feet. She reached for her towel and dried away the water and faint crimson of her blood. She finally raised herself up, satisfied by the once again clean bathroom floor.

A little sigh escaped her lips. Now she had to find a vase from somewhere. Hopefully before her flowers died... She walked out of the room and noticed a faint conversation outside her door. She knew the voices very well, although she couldn't make out the third. Soon one of the figures standing out called out for her.

''Shiz? Are you decent?''

''Hai. Come in. But be careful where you step just in case..'' The blond walked back to her table in distress of her flowers, turning her back to the incomers. As she listened to the sound of the footsteps she turned out of curiosity, and my.. was it a surprise.

_Ara... Now what are you doing here pet?_

There stood her future -_pet,_ as Shizuru liked to call. Dressed in casual sweat pants, looking rather cute with a pout and an aura of arrogance. Their gaze locked on each other but the emerald broke it to look down to the body in front of her.

Shizuru felt no urge to cover herself thinking that the widened eyes was an inevitable effect of her beauty. Soon, it was proved to be wrong.

''Fujino!'' Widened emerald orbs looked back up her finger pointing at the blond's legs, and Shizuru couldn't understand the worried serious face that adorned the younger girl.

Her two best friends ran to her side immediately and seated her to a near by chair.

''Dammit Shizuru! What has happened?!'' both Anh Lu and Alyssa Searrs now scolded the girl as they fell down on their knees and held her left leg.

''Ara, what ever are you talking about?''

''Shizuru you have a shard of glass sticking out of your shin!'' Lu exclaimed her brows crossing.

''Stay still, I'll take it out.'' Alyssa held the piece of glass, getting ready to pull it out.

_Oh no... God no! She can't see...She can't be here!_

How could have she not notice it? This was not good. Her secret lied bare naked in front of a stranger.

Sudden surge of panic flowed through Shizuru as she turned to Anh with a furious face and yelled,

''Take her out of here Anh! She has no business here! Now!''

''Crap!'' came the curt reply as Anh straightened up and hastily walked towards the raven who watched in shock and awe.

How could someone not notice a piece of glass in her leg?!

''Come on Kuga, we gotta take a walk, right now.'' And without waiting for the other, Lu pulled from her arm and the two found themselves out of the room in mere seconds.

When they reached to the end of the hall, Anh chose to climb the stairs up to the roof. When the two reached their destination, Lu gave out a small sigh while looking up the sky.

''Ne Anh, how can someone not notice a piece of glass sticking out from their flesh?''

''Who knows kiddo.''

_She is lying._

''First of all, our age difference is shorter than you presume it is. So do not call me kiddo or squirt-''

''But you're shorter than me, so squirt fits.'' Anh looked back at the raven who held a serious gaze which made Anh Lu shiver, just a little bit, but a shiver none the same.

''No. I do not like such names. You may call me Natsuki or Kuga. Your choice.''

Natsuki took a step forward her gaze never leaving Anh's.

''Secondly,'' she continued to the dreaded part, ''I think you do know. It's not normal. Whats wrong with her?''

Anh's gaze fell on the floor as she gave yet another sigh. Her hands reached for her back pocket and a cigarette pack appeared in her hands. Before she lit her cigarette, she turned to the raven with an earnest and sad look,

''It's not my secret to share Natsuki-chan. I'm truly sorry. But I'd be sincerely happy if today stayed between us.'' She took a drag and blew out it's content. When Anh looked back at Natsuki, the raven felt goosebumps appearing all over her body and she shivered all over inside.

There stood a side of Anh, Natsuki Kuga had never seen before.

There stood a merciless gaze.

A true killing machine.

''Because if not, then I'm forced to do everything to protect my friend. And you're the last person in this academy, I'd be forced to do it to.''

Natsuki gulped inwardly. Of course she knew Anh Lu was a dangerous woman, she was among the best of this Academy after all. But to witness that talent right in front of you in all of it's glamor was something else.

But one thing was out of the calculation. However brief Natsuki may shiver her composure was full on the very next second, since she hated to be threatened.

''I'm not one to share what's not mine Lu. Nor do I spent my time thinking of others' lives. Rest in ease. But don't ever threaten me they way you've just did. For it would be too late to take it back next time.''

Anh's face changed immediately as the latter starting laughing out loud. Laughing so hard that the smoke she had just inhaled caught up in her throat and she started to cough and laugh at the same time.

''What the hell are you laughing at?''

Natsuki surely hadn't expected this.

''Oh nothing Natsuki-chan. You're just way too cute when you're serious.''

_Cute?! I'm not cute Anh Lu! Take it back this instant!_

The girl walked closer and stood merely inches away from the raven's face.

''And I thank you on behalf of my best friend. You are indeed as dependable as you seem. Now, I wouldn't want to keep you from your daily routine. You can go. We'll take care of it from here on.''

Natsuki shrugged and turned her back in one swift motion, her hair following the movement a second later. Before she walked down on the stairs she turned back for a final glance and looked straight into Anh's eyes.

''Give her my wishes to better soon. I'd hate for her to use her leg as an excuse when I beat the crap out of her one of these days. Bye Lu.''

Anh just gave an understanding smile.

''See you around Natsuki-chan.''

''Oh and, leave out the -chan.''

With that the raven disappeared behind the door.

''She's like a little teapot, isn't she? Always right on the verge of blowing off her lid.'' Anh laughed at her observation and quickly walked back to her best friend's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Actually I updated sooner than I thought. I was supposed to wirte my research paper, but oh well academics can wait ^^**

**Thank you all very much who reviewed! You have no idea what a boost it creates :) I'll definitely take time to reply every one of you from now on, gomen, I was extremely busy with midterms and all...**

**So this chapter focuses on Shizuru... Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7 - Shizuru Fujino.**

''Shiz are you okay?'' Anh literally fumbled inside her best friend's room.

''I promise you, you'll be dead by night time.'' ice cold rubies looked back to two figures, now sheepishly standing in front of her. ''Why in the name of logic and sense would you bring her here?'' Shizuru was now sitting with brows raised in inquire. Both Anh and Aly would much rather preferred Nazi interrogation at this moment.

When Shizuru was mad, it was bad.

But Alyssa kept her cool and looked directly back at those blood red eyes, Anh admiring the courage.

''Major asked for your presence _princess_. Therefore knowing you, we had to bring someone along.'' The word 'princess' had brought a faint smile to Anh's while Shizuru just contemplated with a sigh.

''I'm fine. I don't need to see her.'' the dirty blond shrugged and rose from her chair towards her wardrobe.

''Clearly you're not fine Shiz. Past minutes make a good alibi.'' now it was Anh speaking up. She was tense and dreaded the moment this conversation would take an illogical turn as it always happened in the past.

But this time something seemed to be different. Shizuru hadn't changed into a five year old stubborn like she usually did, and that surprised both Anh and Alyssa.

Another sigh escaped from faint pink lips, as the porcelain fingers reached for her uniform.

''How much does she know Anh?'' Shizuru twisted her neck towards her friend, her eyes a mix of worry and irritation.

''She knows something is not right but she is not the type you're worried her to be.'' was the reply.

''And where exactly does this trust in her comes? Did I miss the briefing where it was internationally acknowledged?'' she paused before speaking again, ''I don't trust her.''

''Well, you just have to.''

Both Anh and Shizuru turned back to Alyssa. It was short stoic reply none had expected. But the platinum blond didn't seem to be finished.

''I'm sick of you playing the oblivious Shizuru. This is you. And you can't hide it for eternity. I do understand your need to keep it secret, and I'd gladly put my life on the line for that very reason. Both of us want your safety, and you know it. But there are some facts you can't run away from.''

The platinum of the trio walked towards the girl holding a uniform in her hands, looking back with speechless rubies. Alyssa picked up the uniform from porcelain hands and started to unbutton the black shirt, her face now held an aura like of a mother talking to her child.

''First, it's getting worse. I know it is. Your actions in the battlefield are getting reckless by the day.'' she gestured for Shizuru to put on the shirt as her friend complied silently. '' Secondly, I know we can trust Kuga, because I see us in her. I'm even going far to say she'll be a better version of us.''

She held the pants and helped Shizuru put them on. '' The girl lacks secrets whereas the three of us are molded by them. Hence we are the _Secret du Roi._'' she paused as she reached for the red beret.

''Thirdly, if you don't trust the girl, trust in Anh and me. This world can go down to abyss and turn to hell, but even then we'll be standing by your side with that goofy grin of ours that you love so much.'' the mentioned grin was apparent right at this moment as Alyssa handed the beret to it's owner and walked back to stand by Anh. Shizuru just stared back, easing her tensed muscles.

_I love you two... impatient idiotic kids..._

And a smile formed in return as the rubies shined back in comfort. Shizuru Fujino owned her sanity to these two, and she loved them with every cell in her body. She walked towards her friends, now fully dressed.

''Ara, then accompany me on the way to Major's office?''

''Yes we shall milady.'' Anh gave her right arm for Shizuru to take while Alyssa offered her left. Shizuru playfully slapped both of them on the shoulders before linking the three bodies with their arms.

''You know, one day they'll name a city after us.'' Anh said nonchalantly as every girl in the academy turned towards the approaching trio.

'' Ara, just to later say it was all our fault.'' Shizuru playfully replied as her mood was now back.

''Inevitably so...'' Alyssa confirmed with a nod.

The three let go of their arms as Shizuru smiled back at them and walked towards the Major's office.

''See you at lunch Shi-chan!'' Anh yelled after the girl and Shizuru nodded without turning her head and waved them back.

* * *

There was an elegant knock on the door. And Chikane Himemiya knew if even a simple gesture like a knock on the door could be defined as elegant, then her legionnaire Shizuru Fujino was on the other side of the sturdy metallic door.

''Come in Shizuru.''

The door opened to reveal the Major's most promising student.

''Major.'' The girl held a high posture and gave recognition to her higher rank and received a nod and a gesture for her to sit in return.

''I know how you share a great resemblance to myself Shizuru, therefore I don't intend to dance around the subject of our talk. Hence, I'm sure you already know why you're here.'' the ice clear blue eyes looked straight to the crimson.

''I have a faint idea, yes.'' The young legionnaire seated herself to the gestured arm chair right in front of her Major. The fact that the woman had sit not behind her desk but in a more comfortable area of her office always made Shizuru happy for some reason. Perhaps it reminded her of the special bond between her Major and her. They were not just a legionnaire and Major after all.

Himemiya closed her eyes and gave an inaudible sigh before saying;

''I want you to take some time off.''

This, Shizuru did not expect.

Sure she knew her Major was going to have a little talk with her about her recent behavior, but this?

_Taking time.. off? Ara..._

''I don't understand, that was not the nature of our agreement Majo-'' Shizuru was cut off right when she was about to object.

''Chikane.'' Her Major looked back up to her young protege, holding her right hand on her head level to silence the younger girl. '' You were never just a mere legionnaire for me, nor I hope I was never a Major of this Academy to you Shizuru.''

It was the shear truth. Chikane Himemiya was everything and much more to Shizuru Fujino. She was her savior, her sanity, her sensei, her warmth, her logic and the most importantly she was the only frame of that night's massacre that Shizuru chose to remember...

_It was a silent night as the young Shizuru laid on her mattress, reading a book in mere secrecy. She dreaded to be scolded, like the previous 3 times she was caught not sleeping when it was her sleeping time. She carefully dimmed the little light by her side and continued in reading the mythological story of the Yukki Onna._

_It told the story of a yokai, a spirit being associated with winter and snowstorms, who appeared and perished through the snow. Little Shizuru was captivated by the heart breaking story of the deity._

_''The snow queen, you are beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. How intriguing... I'm glad I found you in the dusty section, although Okaasan might not share my enthusiasm.''_

_The little girl gave an evil smirk. However one accomplishes a smirk with such angelic face still stands unresolved._

_In the pages she had read so far Yuki-onna had appeared to travelers trapped in snowstorms, and had used her icy breath to leave them as frost-coated corpses. Other pages of legends had written __that she led them astray so they simply die of exposure. Other times, she had manifested holding a child. When a well-intentioned soul takes the "child" from her, they were frozen in place. _

_''Parents searching for lost children should be particularly susceptible to this tactic. '' the war general residing in the little girl's head observed._

_Other legends had made Yuki-onna much more aggressive. In these stories, she often invaded homes, blowing in the door with a gust of wind to kill residents in their sleep. But Shizuru was sure with Yuki-onna's beauty, she was surely invited in first._

_What turned a spark of interest into a burning fire of need was found in the later pages. Yuki-onna did indeed varied from tale to tale but Shizuru's favorite one was the deity's vampiric side that usually drained her victims' blood or ''lie force'', and especially acquiring that life force through preying on weak-willed men to drain or freeze them through sex or a kiss. _

_The little blond head slowly closed upon the book that showed a picture of the ''kiss of death'' given by the Yuki-onna. Crimson orbs flickered in excitement for she had never witnessed a kiss before. Being a child who possessed an intelligence of two times her age, Shizuru of course knew the interactions between the humans, but her knowledge had always been acquired through her night sessions spent reading, and for the most part the books did not held any visual supplementary for the child's imagination. _

_The little girl lied back on her mattress, letting go of the book in her hands. She imagined how her first kiss would be, whom it would be with. Somehow she imagined herself kissing the imaginary Snowqueen. She would have long dark hair, perhaps blue if it would be possible?_

_''Silly Shizuru. Nobody could have blue hair.''_

_But a voice inside of her told red orbs were an anomaly as well. So the girl went back to her imagination. A slim figure, athletic and ephemeral, holding a white kimono over her. Skin, white like the snow, soft like the snow. Lips, lush, captivating and deadly... Her eyes. _

_''Ara... What would be the color of her eyes?''_

_No matter how much the little girl thought of it she could not come with a solution. Gray seemed so ghostly, blue seemed so cliché and brown seemed so... ordinary._

_''Green?'' the girl thought it over for a few second. ''Perhaps. But not of the light color... Green like of the emera-''_

_The little girl was cut off by the loud sound of explosion that seemed to come from the mansion's front gates. The little earthquake and the loudness of the sound had forced the little girl to run out of her room, only to be grabbed onto the shoulders of her father._

_From that point everything was slow motion. Sound of screams coming from the help of the house. Never ending symphony of gunshots, sound coming closer and closer to Shizuru and her parents. His father had threw the little girl to one of the master servants of the house and reached for his gun and katana. The man was old fashioned when it came to the art of war, yes, but he could still conduct symphony with a gun as well._

_''Nobu! Take Shizuru and Mizu to safety! And call the men to arms! And call Kaya! Now!'' _

_Shizuru watched her father get ready holding onto the deadliest weapons of man kind. She also saw her mother shaking her head in disapprovement to her husband._

_''No Shin! My place has always been next to you! Don't you ever lessen my worth like that! I felt alive for the first time when I stood next to you, and I do not chose to end it elsewhere!''_

_Mizu Fujino was a woman of integrity, beauty, and serenity. She was a woman like her name, Mizu; water. She was for the most part serene, and calming but water is powerful. It can wash away earth, put out fire, and even destroy iron. _

_She was respected by both genders and her husband Shin Fujino had always been admired to have such a woman as her wife._

_Shin knew there was no chance of arguing with her wife. A faint smile appeared on his face as he turned to his wife and his daughter as if there wasn't a war going on in their house._

_''Shizuru, Mizu. The two women of my life. It was the greatest honor to be your father and husband, a man could not wish for more, for more is not possible. I only hope I at least did half a good job __like you, then I'd be the happiest man.''_

_The the strikingly huge man walked towards her daughter cupping her now tear flowing face._

_''Never be afraid Shizuru. Never be anything but you. May you be always strong and... '' the man stopped before continuing when he felt the warm hand of his wife's.''... I can only hope you don't forget what kaasan and I educated you to be. Be the best Shizuru. The best. But most importantly be human. Smile, cry, shout, scream, and love. Find a love that will always protect you, no matter what.'' _

_And then the little Shizuru felt a kiss planted on her forehead, then to the two sides of her cheek. She felt her father inhaling her scent with all his might, always smiling as he did so._

_''I am proud of you Shizuru. And will always be.''_

_''Sir I'm afraid we have to go.'' Nobu broke the scene unwantingly. He had to take his little ojou-sama out as fast as possible._

_''Run faster than the wind Nobu. Take my daughter to the base, there you should be able to find a vehicle. We'll find you when we make out of this mess. Hopefully Kaya already nows the intrusion and the legions shall come any minute.''_

_''Yes sir.'' The man bowed, he was ready to leave when the lady of the house jumped on the man for a hug, hugging her daughter in the process. _

_The little girl unable to talk, looked at her split image of 28 years older. Her mother had tears in her eyes as she kissed her daughter continuously._

_''I'll find you dear. We'll find you. Leave the fear out of your life, never let it in. I love you with all my body and soul for you're the reason of my existence. Whether from the ground or high up from the clouds, know that mom is always looking at you, for you... Now go!''_

_With that the woman threw the servant out of the room and the man picked up to running. Shizuru looked back once more from the shoulders carrying her. _

_Not knowing it was the last time she would see her parents breathing life._

_And for the second time that night, she witnessed kissing. _

_This time not from the pages but in live._

_It was her mother and father holding each other, and sharing a kiss Shizuru Fujino never forgot in her entire life._

_The rest all had happened too fast. One minute Nobu was running, the next minute he was shot from his leg and arm, and had fallen on the ground. There were armed men running in the house killing without hesitance, but the household of the Fujino's had passed the shock and was now replying with their own guns._

_Man of the Fujino slayed dark figures one by one with the swift motions of their katanas, blood painted all through the house. But the number of the firearms were low and the Fujino household couldn't make it to their armory as the second explosion came from there._

_Shizuru cupped the almost dead face of Nobu, and she pulled the man with all her force under the table she hid. When dark figures were heard close by, Shizuru couldn't move. The man on the verge of death turned to his angelic ojou-sama and smiled,_

_''Now listen ojou-sama. The – re is nothnghg- nothing to woryy.'' The handsome man had an affectionate smile on his face in order to calm the little girl. ''We are go-gurh gonna play hide and seek.'' He could barely talk from the blood coming up from his throat. But he used every force left in his body not to drip a single drop from his mouth and coughed it back in. He needed his ojou-sama calm and collected as possible._

_'' Remember ojou-sama? Gugghd.'' The little girl shook her head in disobedience. She didn't want to leave Nobu behind._

_''Run ojou-sama! For me! For your parents! For the sake of Fujino name! Run ojou-sama, and hide like you always did! Run!''_

_With the mention of her parents and her family name, the girl collected herself and ran out of the table she hid. _

_She could feel her muscles burning. Her heart ready to jump out of her chest, as the sounds of fight were all around her. She ran to the left wing of the house, had yet to be disturbed by the dark figures. She ran inside the little dojo where she and her dad spent most of their time. Her hands quickly reached for the naginata especially molded for her and she didn't stop a second as she redirected herself to the gardens._

_Meanwhile the loyal help of the Fujino family picked up his cellphone and dialed a short number. Not more then five seconds he heard a woman shout on the other line._

_''Where are you Nobu? Where are the Fujinos?! We are right there! Hold on!''_

_''Loo-k ... at .. the.. garden-''_

_was Nobu Kazumi's final words._

_It all seemed unreal. What was happening? Who were these men?_

_The little girl hid behind a bush, her crimson orbs alert to every sound coming from the place she once called home. It was a cold night. Snow made contrast with the red coming from the house. It was on fire. Little crimson orbs reflected the fire coming from the right wing of her home._

_Right at that moment she saw Ayame, Nobu's young wife. Thrown out to the garden by two figures dressed in black from head to toe, hovering on the scared yet dignified woman. Ayame knew her husband was dead and she did not wish to live when the family she dearly loved and husband she cherished had already waited for her in the afterlife. _

_''Know that you the scum of this world. Never in your pathetic lives will you witness a house more noble than the one you destroyed.''_

_Her voice was calm, her eyes were closed waiting for the death. At that moment something Ayame didn't expect happened, and a little figure holding a black naginata jumped on the two men from the side. How it had happened both Shizuru and Ayame didn't know but soon two men dropped like stones to the snow._

_''Ojou-sama!'' the woman jumped on the girl and tried to cover her. Shizuru hadn't expect the third man appearing from the other side of the garden. Two bullet shots and Shizuru looked up to the smiling woman laying dead on top of her._

_This was too much. All was too much. The girl could do nothing but cry, crushing under the dead weight of her help._

_The weight on top of her was lifted and the little girl came face to face with the reaper directing his gun towards a teary blond. She closed her eyes and waited._

_Soon the expected gunshot came._

_She waited. _

_If this was death, little Shizuru was shocked to find it painless. She felt no distress, on the contrary after couple of seconds, she felt warmth._

_''Death... is warm.'' she uttered._

_''Iie, you are not dead little one.'' _

_It was the most peaceful voice Shizuru had ever heard, she opened her eyes in surprise to find arms around her body. The figure let go of the girl and jumped back taking two other men coming towards them. Then another party of three came and fell dead. And another of four followed the same path._

_The pure white garden was now painted red by the twelve dead bodies. Little Shizuru watched in awe as the girl who looked so young, probably only five or six years older than her, took out the men one by one in elegant swift motions. When all was done the girl walked back to Shizuru and picked her up, holding on firmly. _

_One of the last things Shizuru remember was walking out of her home, while it burnt down to pieces. There were women running, in black, but these black women were different. They had killed the bad men as Shizuru observed._

_After all was done Shizuru watched women carry out the dead of the Fujino house, at least the ones not caught in the fire. And among the many bodies, she saw two particular carried out more seriously and respectfully. Her crimson orbs widened._

_It was her mother and father._

_The young elite watched the only alive person of the household ran towards her parents screaming their name. It was the most heartbreaking sight she had witnessed. She ran after the girl and tried to embrace the little body. She pulled her on top of her parents' dead bodies and took her out of sight. The girl kicked, and screamed, raw anger pouring from her body. But soon she broke into cries, as she clutched onto the latter's arms and cried her guts out at her shoulders._

_The latter could do nothing but throw her self on the snow to a sitting position, cradling and stroking the girl to ease._

_''Ssshh, it's going to be alright.'' she repeated these words over and over as the house collapsed completely a little far away._

_The latter didn't mind the cold as they both stood there holding to each other for some time. The little girl soon was on the verge of collapsing. Exhaustion, and trauma of the night lead Shizuru to slowly loose conscious in between her tears. _

_She lifted her head up on more time to look at the clear blue eyes of her savior and muttered,_

_''You are Yuki-onna... aren't you?'' little hand raised up to latter's shock and cupped her face._

_''Iie, I'm Chikane.'' the woman answered with affectionate smile._

_''Chikane...'' the girl repeated and her eyes were soon closed into a slumber which she would only wake up four days later, to find her savior still at her side._

''Shizuru? Shizuru!''

The calling of her name with the same voice from her memories caused the woman snap back to reality.

''Chikane?'' she turned back in question to her Major who had left her couch and now knelled beside her with a worried expression. ''Kannin na Chikane, I was taken back to the ghosts of the past for a second.''

Clear blue eyes let go of their tension and eased, the woman stood up once again, ''Let me remind you, you're still alive and well. Leave the reminiscence of the past, and live the retribution without the ghosts.'' and the woman seated herself back to her couch with an understanding smile on her face.

''Hai. But since you so eagerly inform me of my good health, may I object to your ask of absence?''

Chikane was glad to see Shizuru come back to reality with her wits.

''I'm serious Shizuru. I know your condition is worsening while it's supposed to better in time.''

''Ara, but my condition is not worsening Chikane.''

'' Shizuru. Please. Let's leave games. I am serious this time. Talk to me.''

Shizuru let go of a sigh. She noticed she had been sighing a lot today, a lot had happened and it was not even lunch time. Whoever knew what the rest of the day would bring.

In any case she did wanted to talk with Chikane. If there was anyone she could talk to it was the woman looking back at her with affection.

''Yes it is worsening Chikane. After all I have eaten the food of the underworld. And now I feel myself drifting to the land of the dead, unable to no longer return to the living. The time lessened in between what I feel and loose.''

''It was not supposed to be that way Shizuru. The doctors were sure you would regain your peripheral nervous system in no time.''

'' I can't feel the cold after three minutes Chikane, and I used to feel it at first. I feel like it evolved. I talked with a doctor who informed me of mononeuropathy multiplex, even he is not so sure what it is changing into. It's not just the cold now, I don't even feel the warmth of a lover, nor the pain. The only pain I feel is the deep, aching one that accompanies me at night. It pours from where once that bullet stood, and it feels like my spine is about to split my body into two. ''

''That is why I wish for you to take some time away. You are pushing yourself to feel in all the wrong places. It's not the gun aimed at you that will make you feel, nor the subjects in your bed lying for those purposes. And the mental toll to keep it secrecy is unbearable-''

''You are wrong. If you're to take me away from all this and throw me in to a place of security and peace, I would loose my mind Chikane. You have to understand without all this, you, Alyssa, Anh... I'm not able to keep my sanity. And it's the last healthy part of me keeping up a resistance. Trust me, please...''

The latter couldn't argue anymore for she could not understand what the other was going through. All she wished was Shizuru's health and if the girl didn't want to get away, who was she to force her to.

''Just promise me something Shizuru?'' worried blue eyes looked up to the crimson.

''Anything Chikane.''

''Just keep up a fight. And whenever or where ever you feel life even in the slightest form, follow it.''

''I did not get rescued by you, leaving behind countless sacrifices, only to suffer death while living ne Chikane?'' The honey colored hair moved a little as Shizuru tilted her head with a faint smile.

''No you did not. '' The latter smiled back.

''Well then, I should go and struggle myself back to the delights of the world.''

The legionnaire stood up elegantly and gave her Major a wink, receiving a warm smile in return.

''Ara, by the way Chikane,''

''Yes Shizuru?'' a brow was raised in anticipation.

''You do know Alyssa harbors amorous feelings towards yourself I presume? For one who wishes for me to feel life, I re-quote her sentences. And I'm delighted to say, she will definitely make you feel. It was the best ten minutes of what I felt on top of me...''

''SHIZURU!''

With that Shizuru left a blushing woman behind her and couldn't help but give out a genuine laughter.

''Ara.. it's snowing?'' Porcelain hands reached up to feel tiny snow flakes melting in her hand one by one. She smiled, content, walking back to her friends.

Now all she had to do was to have a talk with a certain blue haired girl.

_Ara, the pet can wait till night. I'm rather hungry. It's a blessing I haven't loose my appetite as well. _


End file.
